Rifts: Kindred NExus
by MADMANMIKE
Summary: From Vietnam to Contemporary Calgary to the far flung future of Rifts Earth, the Burroughs family meets it's destiny through their Kindred Nexus. Far from finished, and pretty raw, none the less the essence is intact.


6573  
The Sculptors Plight  
  
Carrying a bust of the world renowned parapsychologist Professor Victor Lazlo under his arm, John Burroughs stepped out of his sons beat up old Chrysler, and began to cross the street.  
Pausing for traffic, he thought to himself with a furrowed brow, I can't help but wonder what's happening to Matt and Janet right now. He pictured the moment from long ago, almost twenty-five years ago for him, when he first laid eyes on his now eighteen year old daughter. If only I'd have figured it out, maybe Matt would be here, alive.  
Calgary was busier downtown than usual, thanks to the Calgary Exhibition & Stampede taking place next weekend. As John worked his way down the crowded sidewalk, he noticed a helicopter fly by overhead. Pausing to watch it go by, his thoughts drifted back to his final days in Vietnam, just before the real adventure of his life began. . .   
  
  
Frank Terentino sat bolt upright on his cot. Gasping for air, he struggled to get a grip on himself. It was only a dream! It wasn't real! He pulled back his blanket and turned to put his feet on the floor. Looking around, Frank noticed that there was nobody else in the barracks. Where is everybody?  
Frank! You okay man? John burst through the door, knife drawn, ready for action.  
Yea John, I'm okay. Just a nightmare's all. Frank stood up, wiped the sweat from his furrowed brow and walked over to the door.  
You sure? I thought maybe some V.C. got in here and tried to slit your throat or something.  
It was just the dream, man. Don't worry about it. Frank stepped out through the door, took a deep breath, and stretched. You got a smoke?  
Sure, m' man. John produced a cigarette, handed it to his friend and lit it. You said the dream'. Is there something you'd like to share with me?  
Frank took a long drag and released the smoke through his nose. Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is.  
Hey, that's what I'm here for pal o' mine. John put his left arm around Franks shoulders and, gesturing ahead with his right, said How bout you tell me all about it over a nice hot beer? On me, of course; I wouldn't want you to waste your own pay so frivolously.  
I think what you mean to say is you don't want me to waste my pay frivolously on myself.  
Of course! Otherwise who would loan me money for one of those nice geisha girls in Tokyo, hmmm?  
John and Frank set off across the base to the P.X.. They weren't just friends, they were practically brothers. The two had grown up together, and when the war came along, they raced each other to the recruiting center. That was almost two years ago, and they were still together, in the same patrol.  
As they entered the noisy P.X., Frank waved to Paul, his squad leader, who lifted his beer in a mock salute, and then grabbed another beer off of the bar. John put his hand above his head, catching the bottle of beer as Paul threw it. He held it out to a nearby Marine, who bit the cap off with a snarl. Holding the bottle high, he poured the beer into his mouth, swallowing all of it within seconds. The Marines cheered as he did this, making Frank wince as his ears began to ring.  
Taking the seat next to Paul, Frank ordered a beer and, turning to him, said A little rest and relaxation', huh Sarge?  
Oh, absolutely! Why, I don't know when I've ever been so relaxed. He took a swig from his bottle, then turned to cheer as John began to guzzle another beer, this time while standing on his head on a table. Afterward, John joined them at the bar and said:  
Hey, Sarge! Frank's having some kinda' recurring nightmare!  
Paul sobered up immediately, turning to look hard at Frank.  
Is this true?  
Yea, well sort of. His voice could hardly be heard over the partying Marines, and this made Paul mad.  
Keep it down! This is important!  
The P.X. grew silent as Paul turned back to Frank.  
What happens in the dream, Frank?  
Actually, it's probably nothing important, Sarge. Don't make a big deal.  
Don't give me that! What have I said to you about your dreams? Huh? I said if you have a dream that worries you, it will definitely worry me!  
It's not really that bad.  
Oh, really? Why don't you let ol' Doctor Paul be the judge of that.  
Okay, but it's pretty strange.  
I love it already! Come on, lay it on me!  
Frank gulped the last of his beer and turned around to face the room, where all of the Marines were gathering in a tight group and were soberly awaiting his story. He looked around the room, picking the rest of his patrol out of the crowd; Tommy The Gun Biggs, the heavy weapons specialist; Eddie The Brain Mathews, in charge of communications; and Terrance Robinson, the resident demolitions expert. These three knew as well as Paul and John that whatever Frank dreamed of had a tendency to happen, so they waited pensively; Tommy and Terrance with their fingers crossed, Eddie rubbing the wooden crucifix at his neck.  
I see the six of us out on patrol. There's a blue flash of lightning, and all of a sudden it's like a hurricane. The wind sends the rain into our faces, almost blinding us, but we don't stop, because we're in occupied territory, and we're afraid the storm will flood the tunnels and bring the V.C. out in the open.  
We keep going for what seems like hours, until the storm just completely stops, like it never rained to begin with. The sun is shining, and Eddie makes a commo check on the prick-25, but he's getting nothing but static. There's something else wrong, but I can't quite put my finger on what it is. That's when it happens.  
What happens?  
I- . . . it's stupid.  
What happens, Frank?  
A . . . a dinosaur comes out of the bush and eats Tommy.  
With that the entire room filled with uproarious laughter. All the Marines doubled over with mirth, save Frank's patrol, who didn't know what to think. Paul stared long and hard at Frank, until Frank shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the barracks. When he was gone, John turned to Paul and asked:  
What do you make of it, Sarge?  
I don't know. Has he ever told you something like that before? Before you joined?  
Nothing like that. But I don't think I've ever known him to be so worried about a dream that didn't come true.  
That's what I figured.  
Paul and John went back to drinking and partying with the guys, but neither of them could forget that Frank's dreams had never been wrong before.  
  
  
Jostled by the moving pedestrians, John retreated from his thoughts and continued down the street. He was still two blocks away from The Enchanted Opus, the book store that had commissioned the bust which he now toted under his arm. Lazlo. Why is that name so familiar?  
At the corner he joined a crowd waiting for the light to change so they could cross the street. Oh yeah, it's a city where Toronto used to be. Or at least it will be in a few hundred years. As the pedestrians crossed the street rain quite suddenly began to pour from the sky. Picking up the pace, John joined the crowd forming under the awning outside a theater on the corner.  
I hate the rain he thought to himself. Ever since that damned storm that changed my life. He checked his watch; quarter after four, not due till four-thirty. I can afford to wait out the storm here. Moving through the crowd to get further from the rain, he found a spot of wall next to a movie poster. The film advertised had been hyped as a feel-good special effects extravaganza about dinosaurs.  
As he waited a pair of men with three small children walked by to enter the theater. One child sat upon the shoulders of one of the men, reminding John of Matt when he had been that age. The toddler pointed at the poster next to him and said Rasic Park, Daddy! Rasic Park!  
The two men and several bystanders looked amused, but John was angered. Fools! he thought. They have no idea. Turning away to watch the rain, John's memories came flooding back to him again. . .   
  
When they got the assignment, Paul decided to have everyone carry extra ordinance. He said it was because they were headed north, but everyone knew it was because of Frank's dream. Tommy even opted to leave half of his rations, in order to carry more grenades. The whole patrol was on edge when they made the drop, but after a few hours of trudging through the the bush, they began to relax; at least as much as they could, considering they were marching into hostile territory.  
At first, everything was routine. The team was supposed to be looking for proof of Soviet advisors at a P.O.W. camp. After reaching their destination over night, they discovered that in fact there was no camp, let alone Soviet advisors. The primary objective accomplished, they were next supposed to gather information concerning enemy troop movements along the Cambodian border.  
While looking for a place to set up camp for the night, they stumbled into an ambush. Terrance, who was on point, never knew what hit him. Tripping a wire, he was blown apart instantly. Frank took two shots, one in the shoulder and the other in his thigh, so Paul grabbed him and they fell back, with Tommy laying down some cover with the M-60.  
That's when it happened. As the team ran from the ambush, there was a blue flash of lightning, and suddenly it was night and they were in the middle of a storm. Just like Frank had said. They stopped for a minute, just long enough for Eddie to bandage Frank, and then were off again. They must have run for five hours before the storm stopped and they set camp. Everyone held their breath as Eddie tried to call in a med-evac with the prick-25. Tommy turned completely white when all Eddie could get was static. That's when Frank realized what it was that he couldn't identify as wrong in his premonition.  
I just realized! Look at the plants! The trees! he moaned excitedly.  
Eddie called it first. He's right! These trees aren't indigenous to Southeast Asia! They look like something found in Florida! In the Everglades.  
I don't know what the hell is going on here, answered Paul, But let's not let our guard down. The V.C. could have got here the same as we did.  
Wherever here is. Tommy added.  
Although he said nothing about the possibility of a dinosaur attack, that's what everyone had on their minds. They formed a line with John on point, Tommy behind him with the M-60, Frank slung between Tommy and Paul on a makeshift hammock, and Eddie bringing up the rear. Under the assumption that they were no longer in Vietnam, they decided to head in the direction that seemed to be east. They couldn't be sure, because their compasses were going crazy.  
Not ten minutes after they started out they had the dreaded encounter. John stepped into what he thought was just a trench, but by the time he was on the other side and Eddie was at the edge, he made them stop.  
My God! Look! This is a foot print!  
Tommy, Frank, and Paul all looked down and realized that they were standing in the middle of a three-toed foot print that was over five feet wide, and almost ten feet long.  
From the looks of it, I'd say it's probably a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Eddie noted, with an uneasiness that everyone shared.  
I don't like this, Paul. What the hell happened?! Why is this happening to us?  
I don't know, Tommy. But listen. We've changed the outcome of Frank's predictions before, remember? I'm not going to let anything happen to you.  
Me either, big guy. John chimed in.  
Ditto, Tommy Gun. added Eddie.  
As long as I live, Tom, I'll be there for you. Frank said between groans, tapping the grenade launcher on his M-16 for added emphasis.  
Thanks, guys. I feel a little better now. Tommy regained some of the original color of his skin, and they continued.  
They walked for an hour before coming across their first dinosaur. Eddie called it a Brontosaurus. Unafraid, it gave them a glance, then went back to munching on some sort of plant. It had to be at least a hundred feet long, from head to toe. They stood, staring in awe, for at least ten minutes, until it jerked its head up and around, looking past them. Suddenly it began to lumber off, causing the ground to shake so much that they all fell down. As Frank howled in pain, Eddie yelled Move! Something's coming this way!  
He was right. They scrambled about ten feet before it came into view. It was the Rex, and it looked hungry. When it appeared, Tommy panicked, and began to shoot at it with the M-60, screaming at the top of his lungs You're not gonna get me, you over-grown iguana!  
Everybody joined in, except for Frank, who apparently had passed out from the pain in his leg. The bullets from our guns only seemed to make it mad, so Paul lobbed a grenade at it. The brute caught it in it's mouth, and quickly swallowed it.  
Paul yelled, just seconds before the grenade exploded. This caused the beast's stomach to burst, sending blood and gore everywhere. They were all covered with it. Then Eddie let out a blood curdling scream, and John turned to see what was wrong. He was closest to the explosion, and some of the dinosaur's stomach acid had hit him, beginning to eat away at his skin and clothes. Quickly Paul and John grabbed him by the hands and dragged him to a nearby pool of water.  
When they finally got him calmed down, it was not a pretty sight. His shirt was completely destroyed, and most of his right arm and leg were gone. Part of his face was melted away, exposing the bones of his cheek and jaw. All of his hair was gone on the right side, and most of it on top had fused together.  
They bandaged him as best as they could, salvaged what little was left of his gear, and made another hammock from a blanket, so that Tommy and John could carry him. This made the going much slower, as Tommy was now supporting half of the weight of both Frank and Eddie. Luckily we didn't have much farther to travel on foot.  
  
Bumped once again, John came back to the present. A movie was letting out and a little red haired boy darting in and out of the crowd had missed a window of opportunity and crashed square into his leg. Watch it there, kid. John said in a soothing voice as he helped the child up. The boy's face twisted into a rictus of pain and he began to whimper as he held his knee. Hey, did you hurt yourself? Let me see. John said putting his bust on the ground and kneeling to examine the child's wound.  
The boy's knee was bleeding through a large gash, thanks to a jagged pot-hole in the sidewalk. There, there now, it's not that bad. John said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Let me wipe that off for you. While distracting the boy with the cloth he placed a small piece of agate stone from his other pocket under the kerchief and placed it against the boy's leg.  
What happened? came a woman's voice from behind John. The lady quickly moved between John and the boy, taking the boy in her arms. John stood and put the handkerchief in his pocket.  
Is this your son? He bumped into me and took a fall. John said amiably.  
I'm sorry sir, Terry gets away from me some times. I hope he didn't break your sculpture.  
Oh no, it's fine. Did you say his name was Terry? I once had a friend named Terry. Hey, what's this? John reached up to the boy's ear and acted as though the agate had come from inside the boy's head. Giving it to the boy he said You must be magic, you've got rocks coming out of your ears!  
I fell and he fixed my knee, mommy! said the boy.  
I'm sorry for the trouble sir said the boy's mother with a worried look on her face.  
My name's John, John Burroughs. There's no trouble, ma'am. I was waiting for the rain to stop. John and the woman both looked out at the street and saw that it had stopped raining some time ago. I guess it already has. John added with an embarrassed grin. Picking up his bust he said It was nice bumping into you, Terry. Let's do it again sometime. With a nod towards the mother, John went back out onto the sidewalk. As he headed up the street he could here the boy say He was magic, mommy! My blood was coming out and he made it better!  
As he walked away John could hear the woman say to her child Terry, how many times do I have to tell you, there's no such thing as magic. His smile turning sour, John shook his head. Lady, your grand kids are gonna find out other wise in the worst possible way. . .   
  
  
The recon team could feel it from fifty feet away, like a static charge that tickled their insides. From thirty feet they could see a hint of blue light ahead. As they cleared the tree line, they were shocked to see it. It was beautiful. Standing hundreds of feet tall, and at least a couple of thousand feet thick, was a transparent blue wall of. . . energy.  
What is it?! Paul exclaimed.  
Detaching Eddie from his pack, John stepped closer. From about five feet away, he tossed a stick at it. The stick entered the wall and fell to the ground, seemingly unaffected. Taking a cautious swallow, he touched it. It was sort of like a muted static shock.  
Frank woke up abruptly, and looked at the blue wall. Take me over to it. he said to Paul, surprisingly calm.  
Paul and Tommy disconnected the hammock, and Paul helped Frank hobble over to the line. Frank put his hand into the line and they could all see that the energy was flowing like a stream, as his wrist left a small wake in the wall. It's magic. Magic energy. he said. Then he suddenly turned, looking past Tommy, and said Who . . What are you?  
Tommy turned around and, seeing nothing, turned back to Frank and said Me? I'm Tommy, remember? Your old pal?  
Not you, Tom. Her! He pointed right past Tommy, and everyone began to think he was losing his mind, until they heard the voice.  
Do not be afraid. I am Red. the voice said from right next to Tommy, sending him stumbling back in surprise. Abruptly, the air shimmered, and standing there was a woman. A fox-woman. She stood about five and a half feet tall, and had a basically human female body, from the waste up anyway. Her legs were about as long as a woman's would be, but they were canine. She also had the head of a fox, red fur all over her body, and a long bushy tail. Paul and John leveled their M-16's on her, and were ready to fire.  
What are you?! Paul demanded  
I mean you no harm. I am a mutant fox. the creature responded.  
A what fox? Tommy asked.  
A mutant. I have been genetically engineered by Coalition scientists, in an attempt to create a human/animal hybrid, to be used as a warrior slave. She looked at Eddie, then turned to Frank and said I can heal your wounds.  
It's okay, guys. Frank said, hopping forward. My name is Frank. This is Paul, that's John, the big guy's Tommy, and our friend on the ground is Eddie.  
Red knelt next to Eddie and touched his arm. This arm is beyond my capabilities, but I can make the pain stop. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then placed her hands on Eddies head. This I can heal.  
After a moment Eddie sat up, looked at Red, then passed out again.  
Oh my. I'm sorry. Red stood and walked over to Frank. Taking his arm, she helped him lie down. She then placed her hands on his arm and leg, and closed her eyes for about two minutes. She then said These wounds still harbor projectiles. I will have to put you to sleep for the duration.  
I don't know, Frank . . . Paul said.  
It's okay, Paul. I trust her. You just have to trust me.  
Paul shut up, and Red went to work. Some eight minutes later, she began to rub the wound in his leg. The next thing they knew, she was handing Paul the slug. He may want to keep this after he wakes up. she said. She then repeated the process on his shoulder. When she was through, Frank stood, brushed himself off, and helped Red to her feet.  
Thank you, Red. We are indebted to you.  
You are welcome, Frank. Where are you headed?  
Frank explained the whole ordeal to her, and when he was through, he said We have no idea what we are going to do now.  
I may be able to help you with this problem as well. Red explained that the year was one hundred-one, Post Apocalypse, and that she did not know exactly what the year would be on our calendar. She said that we probably were transported here by a freak temporal distortion, caused by a combination of the hurricane that had just passed and what she called a ley line storm. Apparently the big blue line was magic energy, and the world was covered by these lines.  
The most interesting thing she told them was that she could probably help them get back to their own time by opening a at the .  
Right now we'd be willing to try anything. Paul explained. Before he could continue, a blue beam of light passed between him and Red.  
Take cover! Red screamed, ducking into the bushes.  
Everyone followed, Tommy carrying Eddie. Last in line, John caught a glimpse of a flying container with a large eye in it.  
What the hell was that?! he screamed, as he caught up with Paul.  
It was part of a Splugorth slave caravan! returned Red. We must get to the nexus and try to get you home quickly!  
They raced through the woods parallel to the ley line, until they came to the nexus. As everyone caught their breath, they decided that they must have lost their attacker. Red instructed everyone to sit in a circle holding hands.  
I will need to channel magic energy from you all in order to open the portal.  
This better work! Tommy said as he looked over a bush at the nexus.  
Everyone closed their eyes, and Red began chanting. After a moment she opened her eyes and said something that none of them could understand. Instantly there was a blue flash, and the nexus began to ripple.  
I think I have it, but I'm not sure! she said anxiously.  
I'll go through first and take a look-see. said Paul.  
Listen! There isn't enough energy for a second try! Red said.  
Then if it's not the right place- Paul was interrupted by another beam of light cutting through the bushes nearby. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
Paul went to the tree line, and prepared himself for a sprint.  
I'll go down a ways and distract that thing! said Tommy, throwing Eddie over his shoulder and picking up his M-60.  
Don't go to far! We don't want to leave you behind! John yelled to hear himself over the crackling of the rift.  
Don't worry about us! Just go on the count of ten! With that Tommy sprinted off through the bushes.   
You must go to the center of the nexus! The rift will only stay open for two minutes, so hurry back!  
Thanks, Red. We owe you.  
At the count of three, Paul ran toward the center of the nexus. Tommy could be heard not far off shooting his M-60. John looked off in that direction in time to see a blue beam of light flash from the floating container, and abruptly the gun fire stopped.  
Tommy! Eddie! NO! John screamed, jumping up to run to them.  
No! Look! Frank grabbed him by the shoulder and John was surprised by his strength. He pointed at Paul, who was just disappearing through the rift. Two more beams of blue light burst from the container, passing through the rift after Paul.  
That's when all hell really broke loose. A floating square . . . thing appeared, with a hideous monster and three beautiful women in it. There was a fourth woman on foot, identical to the other three, and she was carrying some kind of gun.  
Paul appeared out of the rift, but the woman shot a glowing net out of her gun, and it took him down. John and Frank opened fire, but then a girl appeared out of the rift, and the woman used her as a shield. She then fired a glowing net at them. That's when they ran off into the wilderness, and didn't stop running for what seemed like an eternity.  
When they stopped to rest, Red was nowhere to be seen.  
Where's Red? John asked Frank, gasping for air.  
I don't know. I thought she was right behind us. Frank answered.  
They huffed for a couple of moments, until they caught our breath.  
What are we going to do, Frank? Paul's been captured by those Splugert Slave traders, probably Red too.  
I don't know.  
John thought about Tommy and Eddie for a minute, and became teary eyed.  
First Terrance, now Tommy and Eddie. I can't believe they're gone.  
Me neither, John. Me neither.  
  
John stopped dead in his tracks. I can't believe it! I must be dreaming! It can't be him! Bumping person after person, he quickly made his way through the mob to the edge of the street past his destination, in order to get a better view.  
The man in question finished crossing the street at the end of the next block. He was a tall man, bigger then John and both of his offspring, with a dark complexion and jet-black hair. John quickly began on an intercept course. As he neared the man, he became sure. It IS him!  
Blocking the man's path, John spoke.  
Arthur! It's me, John! What are you doing here? Where's my girl, Janet? Is she with you?  
Arthur VanAllen stopped in shock.  
Who are you?! How do you know my name?! As he asked this, he began backing into the nearby alley.  
Unconsciously keeping step with him, John responded.  
Don't you recognize me, son? It's John Burroughs, your father-in-law. It must be my age. Last time we talked, I was only twenty-five.  
Now completely in the alley, Arthur began to take them behind a dumpster.  
Father-in-law? I'm not married. You must be mistaken.  
John looked at Arthur for a moment, then quickly grabbed his hands. Turning them over and pulling them out from the sleeves his black leather jacket revealed a tattoo on each wrist; one was a heart with a wooden stake in it, the other was a flaming sword.  
No, it is you. But you should be able to remember me, unless-  
John was cut off in mid sentence, as Arthur's knee collided roughly with his left side. As he fell to the ground, he saw Arthur touch the flaming sword tattoo, and instantly a real flaming sword appeared in his hand.  
Arthur picked John up by the collar with his left hand, easily lifting him off the ground, and slammed him against the alley wall.  
I don't know who you are, Mister, but you better start talking right now if you want to live! He accented his threat by swiveling the sword up and around so the tip waved dangerously close to John's face.  
Listen to me! We haven't met yet! At least not in your life! In mine, we met twenty years ago! John grasped at Arthur's hand, trying to rise high enough to stop his collar from choking him.  
Don't trifle with me! Who sent you?! What is your mission?!  
I have no mission! I'm trying to tell you, some time in the future you are going to marry my daughter!  
How would you know my future?!  
It's in my past! I was transported to the late 24th Century when I was a soldier in the Vietnam War! During the time I spent wandering that world, I met you, and gave you permission to marry my daughter! She was just transported to the future two weeks ago!  
Arthur studied the strange man. If this is true, I'm going to end up back home somehow soon! After a moment's hesitation, Arthur put John down and backed away a step.  
If this is true, you will know my real name. If it's a trick of some sort, I will kill you where you stand.  
Looking around to see that no one was within ear-shot, John leaned forward and whispered:  
Artheri Vannaji, of Atlantis.  
Arthur, somewhat taken aback, dismissed his sword, and stood silent, staring at his future father-in-law. At length, he knelt in a bow and offered his hand to John.  
Forgive me, my friend. These days one cannot be too careful; someone plots the death of all Atlanteans, so I am always on guard.  
That's okay, Arthur. Your behavior is quite understandable. Taking Arthur's hand, John helped him up.  
Listen, you must help me. My son is going to die. I . . .  
Suddenly there was a blinding blue flash of light deeper in the alley. Arthur and John turned to see what was happening, only to be knocked back by the explosion of a nearby garbage heap, which was struck by a blue stream of energy.  
A tall man wearing body armor with a hideous demonic appearance charged the two of them, drawing a flaming sword from his belt.  
Arthur screamed with contempt. Quickly recalling his sword, he activated his magic armor and met the attacking figure in the middle of the alley. John lay unconscious and half buried by garbage.  
The two warriors swords clashed, blow after blow. Arthur pushed forward, only to be kicked in the side and pushed back again.  
Coward! Dare you not face the harbinger of your doom?!  
In an obviously altered voice the Sunaj assassin responded You are not worthy of the honor of knowing your executioner, Vannaji-son!  
Arthur drove the assassin back, until he was pinned to the wall, then said You'll not execute this Atlantean! I think, instead, this is your last day!  
Touching the back of his hand, Arthur summoned his knife, and began prying the helmet off of the assassin.  
Screamed the Sunaj, and he quickly kicked Arthur back. Holding the sword in his left hand, he threw off his right gauntlet, revealing a tattooed hand. Touching one of the tattoos, a knife appeared in his hand.  
You will die a slow and painful death, Artheri Vannaji!  
He knows my full name?! How?!-  
Arthur screamed ferociously as he lunged forward, attacking the assassin with renewed vigor. Deftly twirling the Sunaj's magic sword away from himself, Arthur began hacking furiously at the hideous armor, the world disappearing in a blood-red haze.  
When his senses returned, Arthur towered victorious over the assassin's battered body. Dismissing his sword and knife, he knelt beside the dying figure, and began to feel for the helmet release.  
Now I will know your face, before you return to the hell that spawned you.  
I . . think . . not!  
The air around them began to swirl in a blue light, and shortly the assassin disappeared. Arthur screamed in frustration. Drawing his gun, he leapt through the light and disappeared from the alley.  
Awakened by the stench of the garbage surrounding him, John sat up and, seeing that Arthur was gone, began to cry.  
Now how am I going to save Matt?  
  
  
As the old man placed his purchase into his gnarled leather hip-bag and turned to leave, the boy behind the antique accountant's desk removed his John Lennon sun glasses, revealing glowing red eyes, and said Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Jones.  
See you tomorrow, Parker. returned the old man. With a wave over his shoulder, he shut the door behind him and started down the crowded street.  
Parker once again buried his face in the large leather-bound book in front of him. A muffled growl came from behind him, through the doorway to the back room. With an annoyed sigh, the boy pulled away from his book and, looking around the tiny bookstore, said All's clear, Janie.  
A huge scaly red hand appeared at the edge of the curtain close to the top of the doorway and began to push it aside.  
Wait- Nix that, we got a customer. Parker closed his book and, replacing his sun glasses, turned to greet his new customer.  
Taking one last opportunity to brush the smell of garbage from his clothing, John stepped through the door and pulled it shut behind him.  
Yo! Bust a move! Parker began to form a beat by spitting into his hands. If you're lookin' for a book that they say is out'a print, it's prob'ly at the library but most likely it's lent! Spitting into his hands for a bit longer this time, he continued with Never fear, it's no-fuss! It's at Enchanted Opus! Huh!  
John stood at the door, just staring at Parker, who was standing on his chair with hands on shoulders in a classic Rap artist's stance. After a moment Parker dropped his arms to his side and said Wha'da'ya think? I wrote that myself. Pretty keen, huh?  
Uhh, yeah . . . Is Mister Parker here?  
Mister Parker? Where'd'ya here that one? With a chuckle, Parker jumped off of his chair and walked over to John.  
I'm here to deliver a bust of Professor Lazlo. I was given the name Parker.  
That's my name, Parker.  
But. . . you're just a kid. John looked him over. He wore oversized blue bib-overalls, with handkerchief patches all over and the left strap unhooked. Holding them tight around his waist was a clothesline rope tied in a knot. The cuffs were rolled, but still managed to half-cover his tennis shoes, which were mismatched Converse (the left was green and the right was red). His shirt was a black cotton turtleneck which had to be at least three sizes too big. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, even though there was a genuine lack of light in the shop, and he wore a black fitted cap half-backwards with a white question-mark on its side.  
Hey, Gramps, I'm almost thirteen!  
Gramps! But I was under the impression that Parker owned this shop.  
I do! My pop bought it for me when I was five. I been runnin' it ever since. Just then there was an angry growl from the back room and, glancing over his shoulder, Parker added With the help of my big sister, of course.  
John looked curiously at the curtain behind the tall desk, then continued.  
You're Parker?  
Putting his hand to his ear, Parker said Echo! What, are you deaf, Gramps? That is what I said!  
John s face turned red as he snapped back Listen you little pipsqueak! I am not that old! I-  
Before he could continue, there was a terrifying roar from the back room. Suddenly the curtain flew open and out stepped a ten foot monster! It had red scales covering its body, a long golden mane, ram-like horns, and triple-jointed legs, somewhat like a goat's. Its mouth was filled with razor sharp two inch long teeth, which it growled through as it slowly approached Parker and John.  
Whoa! Janie! Back off! Parker shouted. Janie didn't seem to be paying any attention, for she continued to advance toward them. John touched his wrist and, summoning his flaming sword, took a combat stance.  
There was no need. Parker mumbled something under his breath, and suddenly an ornate Persian rug appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around Janie, leaving only her head exposed from the nose up. Unfortunately, her momentum sent her crashing towards Parker.  
Look out! John yelled.  
Parker put his hands over his head, and John was convinced that he would be crushed. Instead, he caught the falling giant with little effort, and carefully placed her on the floor. Janie squirmed, but could not break free.  
With his hands on his hips, Parker snapped Maybe I ought to let you stay there for the duration!  
Janie stopped squirming and began to whimper like a puppy. John stood there, completely dumbfounded, with his sword hanging loosely from his hand.  
Are you going to behave?  
Janie moved her head in an affirmative nod. Parker stood for a moment, deciding whether or not she was telling the truth. Deciding in her favor, he said Okay, but as punishment, you aren't gonna get to watch that Lassie movie this afternoon. Snapping his fingers, the carpet turned to a golden haze and dissipated.  
Instantly Janie was on her knees whimpering in front of Parker.  
No! You have to learn that I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a feeling that we won't be around here when it's on. Parker threw a glance towards John as he said this.  
Suddenly Janie spun around and lumbered into the back. A moment later she reappeared with a VCR in her hands, cords frayed and dangling, a hopeful look on her face.  
Aw Janie! How do you expect me to record it for you if I can't reconnect it to the TV?!  
Janie looked at him with a puzzled expression. Parker stomped over to her and grabbed the frayed end of one of the cords and showed it to her.  
See this? The VCR needs this to be connected to the TV in order to record.  
Janie's massive shoulders slumped and she began to sob. This pitiful sight was also deafening. With his hands over his ears, Parker yelled:  
Stop! I'll fix it! You won't miss your movie!  
Janie Immediately stopped crying, dropped the VCR, and picked Parker up in a hug.  
JANIE! Let me go!  
Not wanting to anger him more, she did so. Parker looked at the VCR, which had spilled circuit boards all around it upon hitting the floor. Turning to John, who still stood motionless, he said:  
Hey Gramps, you know how to fix a VCR?  
  
9536 words  
Janet  
Janet gazed in awe at the beauty of the wilderness around her. The sun, radiating a spectacular glow as it set to her left, turned the sky a stunning mixture of orange and yellow. In the valley below, the trees seemed to take on a darker shade of green, as if preparing to turn black with the coming night. Taking a deep breath, she reflected on the cool clean air as it entered her lungs; I wish the air could be like this back home, so we wouldn't have to drive so far to enjoy it. Instantly a smirk crossed her face as she realizes the fault in her thinking. But if we didn't have to drive so far, it wouldn't be as enjoyable.  
Standing up, Janet brushed the dirt from her worn blue jeans, her smirk becoming a full smile when she spied her friend, Tom, as he struggled to assemble the ancient tent at their campsite at the base of the hill. Walking down the hill, she watched him turn the instruction manual upside down in a futile attempt to decipher it. Poor Tom, she thought to herself. He's just not cut out for camping, no matter how much he tries to convince me otherwise. Still, I'm glad we came out here. It will give us time to be alone together before he goes off to school.  
It's almost dark. You still trying to figure that thing out?  
Tom turned to answer, but the words never got past his lips. A beam of blue light shot through his shoulder from behind. As Janet looked on in horror, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. Before she could react, another beam appeared and hit the Jeep. It's fuel tank exploded sending it flipping into the air end over end. The shockwave from the explosion slammed Janet violently to the ground.  
Sitting up in a daze, she finds a man in army fatigues with his face painted green and black kneeling over her.  
Are you okay?! the man asked. A distant part of Janet noticed that he was breathing hard and seemed more shaken than her.  
she answered as the world came a little more into focus. But my friend!  
The man glanced at Tom and said He'll be okay. Quickly, what year is it?!  
What? it's 1993. Janet answered as she pushed him out of the way and ran over to Tom. As she carefully examined his shoulder, the stranger grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from him.  
He'll be okay. See? He's not bleeding. I need you to come with me! There isn't much time!  
Still blurry from the shock from the explosion, and now more so from the mans indifference to Tom's plight, Janet got up and followed the man, not realizing that he was leading her in the direction from which the blue beams had come in the first place. They ran briskly between the trees, narrowly avoiding low branches.  
Suddenly the man disappeared in a blue flash. Before Janet could stop she was at the spot where the stranger had stood, and found herself engulfed in a blue flash as well. The light was blinding for an instant then became a glowing haze crackling with energy, like static electricity. She realized she was standing in the middle of a green pasture. The man she had followed lay on the ground in front of her, covered in a strange glowing golden net.  
Vaguely she became aware of the sounds of rapid gunfire and shouting. Looking across the pasture she saw more men in green army fatigues, and realized that they were the ones shouting. Confused, she turned to run from the men, but standing directly behind her was a strange woman. Almost as tall as Janet, about six feet, she wore a helmet with three horns on it. The woman grabbed her, and pointed a strange gun past her toward the shouting men. Janet turned in the woman's grip, and saw another glowing golden net appear above the men. They ran, but the net succeeded in capturing a . . a . . fox? The woman holding her reached into a satchel at her waist and pulled out a strange fuzzy ball with legs. She placed the thing on Janet's shoulder, and it raced to her neck.   
Abruptly, the world around her went silent and black.  
  
An instant after the world had gone dark and silent, the world returned to normal, or at least that's how it seemed. Again disoriented, Janet took a moment to get her bearings.  
She was standing behind a man . . . and she was chained to him! They were linked together at the neck, the waist, and the ankles. The man had a strange . . . thing on the back of his head. It was round and furry, about the size of a tennis ball. What is that? It looks familiar. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a woman on her left, who gently squeezed the strange object with a pair of tongs. Immediately there was a response. 'It' sprouted eight black legs, which seemed to grasp at the mans neck. However, the woman's pull was stronger than that of it', and the thing easily came away. She then put it in a satchel at her side, and went on to repeat the procedure on the next person in line.  
The man looked around, as though he had just arrived, and Janet suddenly recognized him. He's the soldier who led me through the woods until . . . we passed through a blue light, and . . . At that point her memory became hazy. What happened next? Think girl, think!  
Before Janet could completely recall what had happened, she lurched forward as the line of captives began walking.  
What the heck is going on?! Janet saw the woman with the satchel walk over to a large . . . vehicle of some sort. It hovered about a meter above the ground, and had a hideous beast in the center of it. The beast had two humanoid arms and hands, the right with a strange device attached to the wrist, and the left cradling a scepter with what appeared to be a glass ball with an eye in it on top. Issuing forth from its back were eight slimy tentacles, and the prominent feature of its head was a gaping maw with long pointed teeth. It was probably close to three meters tall. The vehicle was square, and at three of the corners sat women, all identical to the one on foot. Floating around the vehicle were five . . . containers, each carrying an eye about the size of a basketball.  
Then Janet recognized the women. One of them grabbed me and put one of those things' on me! It must knock a person out. That would explain the change of environment. But where am I? And why am I chained?  
As if in answer to her question, the woman on foot yelled Move, slaves! Walk to the edge of the pier and wait for further orders! Now! She then began saying something in a strange language.  
Janet shouted loudly in shock.  
The woman pointed some type of gun at her and said No talking! Then the woman fired at Janet, who felt a sharp sting in her left arm.  
OW! Yes ma'am! Janet rubbed her sore arm as she watched the woman climb onto the strange vehicle. It floated forward, leading the line of slaves down a ramp and onto a dock. We were on a boat! But . . . where's the water?! There's just . . . open sky?! She turned her attention to the man in front of her.  
Psst. Hey, soldier. What's your name? Janet whispered through her teeth.  
Before he could respond, the slaver woman with the gun yelled I said no talking!, and shot her again! This time she was knocked down by the force, bringing the line to a halt. The person behind her helped her up, and in doing so, touched her wounded arm. Instantly the pain was gone! Janet turned to nod her appreciation, and was scared stiff by what she saw! The had the head of a fox, red fur covering her body, and a bushy fox-tail! Janet dared not scream, fearing another jolt from the slaver's gun, but she kept as far from the fox-thing as she could.  
The line stopped as it approached a wall with huge gates. The strange vehicle floated up to the gates, where a giant pink man stood, wearing a strange suit of armor and holding a staff with a strange snake-like creature on top. The pink giant opened the gates and the vehicle led the slaves through.  
Once through the gate, Janet saw that they were on the roof of a large building. Off to the left was an immense golden brown pyramid, and for as far as the eye could see in all other directions were buildings that looked like something out of ancient Rome. Ancient Rome never had giant pink men and floating vehicles with slimy alien creatures on them . . . did it? Janet wondered.  
The slaves filed one behind another through a door and down a long winding stone staircase, leaving the strange vehicle with its four women and alien beast behind. The stairs ended in a huge room, where three tall humanoid monsters stood waiting, one in white robes, the other two in red, all with a bulbous head that looked like exposed brain. The one in white would examine a slave and then turn to one of the others and say something in a language which sounded like Greek. Then the one in red that it had spoken to would remove the slave from line, and lead him or her aside. Eventually they were divided into four groups, Janet in the third, which consisted mostly of muscular men, and some not-quite-humans as well.  
As the slaves were being put in groups, they were reconnected front to back. After all the slaves had been connected, each group was led through a different door out of the large chamber by a slaver woman.  
  
Janet's group was led into a long hallway, and forced to sit on the hard stone floor. The slaver woman took the first slave out of his shackles and through a door, shutting the door behind her. About five minutes later, the slave could be heard screaming, and then there was silence. A ripple of fearful murmurs passed through the line until another five minutes had passed, when the woman returned. She began unshackling the next slave in line, a stocky man with thick muscular shoulders whom Janet figured must be a lumberjack from his rough features.  
Suddenly the man lashed out at the woman with hands joined together. As she stumbled and fell back he scrambled over the people in line and bolted for the door they had come in through. The hall filled with shouting as the new slaves screamed after him, some with cheers, others with pleas for him to free them as well. As he barreled through a man three or four spots ahead of Janet a familiar golden net appeared above him, hovered for a second then dropped and wrapped itself around him. He stumbled and skidded to a halt at Janet's feet. Screaming in terror the man suddenly looked more like a frightened child than a strapping lumberjack. Janet recoiled against the wall as the woman came trudging down the line and hefted the net and the man over her shoulder as though he weighed no more than Janet's high school book bag.  
The hall fell silent, save for a muted whimpering from the man, and the woman's footfalls as she carried him to the front of the line. When she got there she tossed him on the ground and the net disappeared. Delirious, the man tried to scramble through the door that she had come to take him through in the first place. With a spectacular leap the woman flipped over the man and landed between him and the door. Seeing her smile he screamed and fainted, collapsing into her arms.  
Taking him by the leather collar that he had been chained by with one hand, she lifted him up for all of them to see. Take a good look, all of you. she said as she produced a long knife from a sheath at her belt. With a grin she held the man up high against the wall and stabbed the knife through his chest hard enough to pin him to the wall. His eyes flew open and his hands pulled at the knife as blood poured from his mouth. After a moment of flailing about he went limp.  
The woman turned back to the terrified slaves and said Resist me, and you'll wish you got off as easy as him. Cooperate and you won't die. She stood for a moment then went to take the next poor soul out of his chains and into the next room.  
Janet pulled herself in close and shivered as she studied the lifeless body on the wall that just moments before had been scrambling at her feet.  
Screams again filled the air, and a few moments later the woman appeared to lead the next slave away. Janet use the distraction to pry her eyes off the dead man and turn toward the rear of the hall, where she discovered the man who had brought her into this hell was sitting right behind her.  
Thanks alot, soldier. she sneered at him.  
The man looked at her as though she had slapped him. After craning his neck to look ahead, he said I'm sorry I got you into this. I was trying to find a way home for my patrol, and you seemed a likely candidate to help.  
Patrol? What are you babbling about? she mumbled. She wanted to lay into him with everything she had learned earning her black belt in Tae Kwon Do, but at the same time was glad for the distraction from the screams ahead and the dead body on the wall.  
My name's Paul. I'm a part of a United States long range recon patrol in Vietnam. I-  
Janet interrupted him with a start. Vietnam? This doesn't look like Vietnam to me!  
It isn't. So far as I can tell, we're hundreds of years in the future.  
The future? Fine. That's believable. I suppose we've been taken over by these aliens, and they intend to eat us. Thanks for the info. Janet turned to face the wall beside her and buried her head in her arms.  
It's true. My patrol was caught in some kind of freak storm, and the next thing we knew, we were being attacked by dinosaurs.  
DINOSAURS?!? In the future?! Get real! I wouldn't belie-  
Paul signaled for her to get quiet, as the woman was returning. When she was gone, Janet continued.  
I wouldn't believe that pitiful story if my life depended on it!  
It's true, I tell you. After we were attacked by a tyrannosaurus, we came across this huge blue wall of energy. It intersected with two more not far away. There, we met a humanoid fox.  
That must have been the thing behind me in line.  
At first we thought it was some sort of alien, but she told us that she was a fox who had been . . . how did she put it . . . genetically altered? . . . Anyway, she explained what she believed had happened to us, where and when we were, and told us that we might be able to get back to our time by stepping into the point where the three lines connected.  
Wait! I remember! I followed you into a blue flash, and then I was standing in a blue haze. . . Why was I following you?  
He hesitated for a moment before continuing; See, I was supposed to go through and see if it was the right time. Except just before I could, these aliens showed up and attacked us.  
Splugorth! They're man-eating demons! the man next to Janet interrupted. They're gonna eat us all! We're doomed!  
Ignoring the man, Janet addressed Paul.  
So when these 'Splugorth' attacked you, you ran through the light into my time.  
Right. When you told me the date, I figured that twenty-five years off was better than four hundred. I'm sorry about all of this . . . I shouldn't have brought you here.  
They were quiet for a moment, until the woman returned and took another slave. When she had left, Janet spoke.  
Why can't I remember what I was doing when you grabbed me?  
After a long pause, Paul surmised that Janet was probably blocking out the memory of what had happened to her friend.  
You. . . you were walking through the woods.  
That's right. I was camping with my friend, Tom, and I went for a hike. He's probably got all of Canada searching for me by now. . .  
Paul was relieved to have the woman returning for another victim as an excuse not to remind her of her boyfriends fate. When the woman was gone he said Again, I'm sorry.  
Your sorry?! Well, that changes everything! Someone tell that lady that this guy is sorry! I'm sure she'll be happy to send me home right away. Some of the captives nearby issued halfhearted smirks or snickers, glad for a distraction. For some reason I just don't think that you being sorry is going to change anything. Janet turned away from Paul with a huff.  
Listen, they keep referring to us as slaves, right? He didn't wait for Janet to respond before continuing. If we're slaves, they're not going to kill us. After a pause to look at the man hanging on the wall like a bug in a collection he added at least not if we cooperate.  
The woman came back and took yet another slave and when she was gone Janet looked over her shoulder to snap What difference does it make? Dead or alive, we'll still be slaves!  
Maybe for now, but I have no intention of calling anyone master for the rest of my life, especially not someone who would do that! he snapped back with equal fury, punctuating his point with a an open-handed gesture at the dead man.  
The man behind Paul said You planning an escape? When the man felt confirmation mixed with mistrust in Paul's glare, he made his point. This is Atlantis. If you try to escape, do you know which way to run? Where to hide?  
Before Paul could respond Janet cut him off. Vietnam, the future, dinosaurs, aliens, slavery, and now Atlantis? I know, let's just follow the yellow brick road to the emerald city. Maybe the Wizard of Oz can help me get home.  
The man looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. I've lived on this continent all my life, yet I've never heard of a yellow brick road, nor an emerald city. Is this Wizard of Odds powerful?  
With an impatient sigh Janet answered They're all make-believe. At least they were before I woke up on that slave ship. Now I don't know what is real anymore.  
Paul grabbed her hand and held it in his saying, I am real, and so is all of this. I know it's hard to believe but you have to accept it! You-  
Paul was cut off as a beam of energy smacked into his chest, sending him sprawling backward, dragging Janet and several other slaves from before them in line along with him. The sudden jerk on her chains slammed Janet's head into the wall, and everything went black again.  
  
Janet awoke face to face with the fox woman.  
AAAHH!! Get away! She clawed her way backwards until she hit her head on a hard stone wall.  
Do not be afraid! I won't hurt you. How do you feel?  
What are you?! Where am I? OUCH! Why do I keep hitting my head?! Looking around, Janet recalled that her last memory was of being dragged semiconscious into a large room where one of those brain-headed aliens stood next to a chair.  
I am Red, a genetically engineered fox. We are in your chambers, where you have spent the last six days recovering from the application of your fourth magic tattoo. How do you feel?  
Six Days?! How could I have been out for six days?!  
Janet saw one of the strange fuzzy tennis-ball creatures in a growing puddle of brown ooze on the floor. Ugh! They must have put that thing on me again!  
Actually, it has been nearly four weeks since you weren't out', as you put it. Again, I ask, how do you feel?  
Wait a minute- Magic tattoos?! What the heck are you talking about?! Janet looked at herself to discover that she now had three tattoos; one of a flaming sword with a snake coiled around it on her left wrist, another of a knight in plate armor on her left forearm, and one of three eyes in a vertical row, which ran down between her breasts! When she noticed this tattoo, she saw that she was no longer wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Instead, she wore a flowing emerald green dress, which, to her dismay, exposed most of her torso!   
We are captives of the Splugorth. You are designated to become a warrior slave, and I am being trained as a servant. For the last time, how do you feel?!  
Uh, fine I guess. Did you kill that . . . thing on the floor?  
It is a parasitic creature known as a zombitron, and yes, I did. Can you stand?  
Janet stood up, and quickly discovered that she wasn't fine. Quite to the contrary, she was a bit dizzy, and so weak that she immediately fell back down.   
  
Red caught her in mid fall, helping her back to her feet.  
You are weak from malnutrition. While a slave is being controlled by a zombitron, they are fed only enough for survival. Try to walk.  
Janet took a step forward, but quickly fell to the floor and began to vomit.  
Oh, this will not do! You must be able to move on your own, I cannot carry you.  
Janet finally stopped retching and said Why? Where are we going?  
Why, we are escaping, of course.  
Right at that moment, the door to the tiny room burst open, and the two found themselves staring down the barrel of a gun.  
Who are you?! Snapped the tall dark figure, while nervously glancing over his shoulder.  
We are slaves of the Splugorth. Red replied curtly. Who are you?  
The man eyed Red and Janet, then, stepping into the light, replied I am Arthur. Quickly, where are we?  
Red set Janet back on the bed; then, with her hands on her hips, said We are in the slaves' quarters! Just what do you think you are doing here with that weapon?  
I've got to think fast. Show me the way out of here, and I'll take you with me.  
How do we know this isn't a trick? Janet asked softly.  
Red closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Shortly her eyes opened wide as she said in shock A true Atlantean!  
There isn't time! Arthur said in disgust. Are you going to help me or do I have to cut your tongues out so you don't give me away to your masters?!  
Yes! We will help you! But she is weak and cannot walk.  
Then we leave her here! Come on, we've got to hurry!  
No! I will not leave her! She is my responsibility. Red crossed her arms and, turning her back to Arthur, put her snout in the air.  
Flustered, Arthur gave in.  
Okay, she comes too! Rushing over to the bed, he picked Janet up and threw her over his shoulder. Let's go!  
Be gentle! Don't carry her like that! Red said, rushing to get Janet upright before she began to throw up again.  
Arthur took her across his arms, making sure to keep his gun pointed forward. Satisfied, Red went to the door. Signaling that the coast was clear, Red led Arthur down the hall in the direction from which he had originally came.  
Splugorth! How do I get myself into these situations?! I should have let that Sunaj go! Arthur thought as he ran through a secret door that he had missed on his first pass. This Kankoran had better know what she's doing!  
What's happen'n? Janet mumbled as the world around her blurred together.  
Quiet, woman! We are running from the Splugorth! Arthur spat the name, full of contempt. Monsters!  
Red led him down some stairs and, signaling for him to wait, disappeared through a door.  
What's she doing?! Arthur began to sweat. After glancing back up the stairs, he looked closely at Janet for the first time.  
By the Gods! She's an angel! Arthur gazed at her closed eyes, her long brown hair, and her slim, muscular build. I pray that this is the daughter of John Burroughs!  
Red returned and beckoned for him to follow. She led him through a room filled with sleeping women of all different races, and through a curtain to another hallway. On the other side of the curtain sat a Kydian Overlord, who's presence nearly startled Arthur into firing his gun.  
No! He is asleep! I made sure of that. Red said, pointing to a cup hanging loosely from the pink giant's hand.  
Leading the way, Red took Arthur through a large door out of the building, and down huge white stone steps. Taking one glance at his surroundings, Arthur instantly realized where they were.  
We're in Splynn, the Splugorth Capital! he thought in horror. We'll never get out alive!  
  
Quickly! Before the guards arrive!  
Make yourself useful and strap her in! Arthur snapped as he carefully placed Janet into the seat next to him and started the Fan-Jet Land Skimmer's engines. With a muted hum, the Skimmer rose two feet off of the ground. Setting the ascension controls, Arthur watched as the Kittani merchant whom he had just shot tried to get to his feet.  
When the Skimmer reached 100 feet, Arthur gunned the engines. Red growled through gritted teeth as she felt herself pressed into her seat. Within seconds they were clear of the city and headed across lush forest. When they had reached their full speed of 300 mph, Arthur resumed their ascension until they were at 400 feet. As they leveled out, Red unstrapped herself and put her hands on Janet's head. After a moment she turned to Arthur and said, Thank you for your help. I am Red.  
Arthur let out an annoyed sigh and grudgingly responded, Don't worry about it. We're not safe yet. We still have to get away from Atlantis.  
But you are a true Atlantean. Why are you in such a hurry to leave your home?  
It is none of your concern! If you wanted to stay here, maybe I should take you back to Splynn!  
I was just asking! No need to throw all of our lives away!  
They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for the tension to die down. Eventually Red spoke up.  
What is your plan?  
We're going to America. I have business with my clan.  
If we're going to America, why are we traveling north?  
With a sigh of annoyance, Arthur snapped Would you rather we continued to fly the friendly skies' of Lord Splynncryth?!  
Of course not. How foolish of me. Red turned her attention back to Janet. She will sleep for four hours. When she awakens, she will need food.  
Arthur tapped in their location on the navigation computer and brought up a topographical map.  
We shouldn't stop until we have some good cover. That mountain range should do. Arthur pointed toward the western horizon. Running parallel to them was a chain of mountains that extended far to the south. Looking to the computer, Arthur continued; Let's see . . . If I change our course to take us . . just south of Azlum . . there's a valley that looks like a safe spot.  
Looks like a safe spot? You mean you don't know!?  
Hey, just because my heritage is Atlantean, doesn't mean I know every geographical detail of Atlantis! I've never even been to Atlantis before now!  
Wonderful! A valley that might be safe, and an Atlantean who isn't from Atlantis!  
We don't have to stop! We could fly nonstop to Chi-Town! I just thought you might like to find some food for your poor starving friend!  
Chi-Town!? Have you ever heard the expression out of the frying pan and into the fire'!? Are you insane!? In case you hadn't noticed, I am a mutant fox! As soon as they found out who I was, they'd shoot me! And you! Last I heard, the Coalition Military wasn't exactly accepting applications from supernatural humans with magic tattoos!  
Well excuse me! If you don't appreciate my help, maybe we should part ways as soon as possible! I stole this ship, so it goes with me! I just hope your back doesn't go out before you can carry this brawny young lady through that dense forest and across the Atlantic Ocean!  
Arthur began to decelerate rapidly, sending Red sprawling into the back of Janet's seat.  
What on Earth are you doing now!?  
Getting out of your well-groomed fur! Arthur began the descent.  
Red growled through gritted fangs as she climbed back into her seat. Stop this foolishness! You know I cannot carry her! I . . . I apologize. I was wrong to attack you. We need your help.  
I don't know . . . Why should I let you stay? How do I know you won't start in on me again?  
With fangs gnashing and lips curled, Red gave in. Please let us stay. I promise not to attack you again without just cause.  
After a tense moment, Arthur said I guess I can try to put up with you, for her sake anyway. He allowed himself a smirk as he reversed the descent and resumed their course.  
Sighing in relief, Red made an effort to unclench her teeth and said Thank you. You will not regret it.  
How could any man regret continued exposure to this lovely young lady?  
  
What the hell was that?!  
Smoke began to flow casually from the control panel, as Arthur struggled to keep the craft from spiraling out of control.  
  
Red struggled from her back seat and, fighting the smoke, leaned across the still unconscious Janet to get a status report from the computer.  
Impact, starboard thrusters. . . Medium Range Armor Piercing Missile!  
Where'd it come from?! Arthur growled, just barely keeping the Skimmer on a controlled descent.  
The screen from which Red had been getting her data abruptly exploded, slamming her against the back of the cockpit with a yelp.  
Red! Hold on! We're going down!  
The Skimmer hit the tree canopy at a forty-five degree angle. Somewhat deflected by the soft upper branches, it leveled out before crashing completely through. Cutting a hundred meter swath through the underbrush, the Skimmer came to an abrupt halt as it splashed into a lake.  
Dazed, Arthur became aware of water spraying into his lap from a crack in the cockpit window. Fumbling with his safety harness, Arthur stumbled out of his seat and over to Janet.  
Red! Are you okay? he yelled as he unstrapped Janet and hefted her over his shoulder.  
A faint whimper came from the floor behind his seat. Groping through the smoke, Arthur managed to find Red's arm and heft her to her feet.  
Snap out of it! We've got to get out of here! We're taking on water!  
Red put a hand to her head and said I think my arm is broken. I can not swim.  
Well aren't you a psychic healer?! Fix it and let's go!  
You do not understand. The two points have nothing to do with each other. I could not swim before my arm was broken.  
What . . . What's going on? Janet, abruptly coming to her senses, realized that she was being held upside down on Arthur's shoulder. What are you doing?! Put me down!  
Stop struggling! Arthur snapped as he set her down. Quickly! Can you swim?!  
Three years on the team in high school! Why? Looking around, Janet quickly took back her absurd question.  
Red can't swim! We'll have to help her! Arthur went to the hatch and prepared to hit the release. When I open the hatch, water is going to flood in here quickly! Hold onto something until the ship fills, then we can swim for it! Understand?!  
Janet waved an acknowledgement as she took Red over to the far wall and braced her behind a seat. Seeing that they were ready, Arthur hit the release.  
He soon discovered that flood in' was an understatement. Having grabbed the edge of the hatchway for stability, Arthur soon found his arm flung across his chest, and his body thrust across the cockpit by a pillar of solid water.   
The air that had filled the craft before, having no other place to go, exploded the canopy window outward.  
Janet watched through the blurry rush of water as the air formed a huge bubble and rolled up toward the surface. We've got to get out of here before we sink any further! Taking Red under her arm, Janet pushed off of the wall toward the open canopy.  
With all of the air evacuated from the Skimmer, it rapidly began to sink. Janet impacted on the ceiling with a crash, knocking the air from her lungs. Oh God, No! I'm too young to die! Janet thought in frustration as she frantically struggled to pull herself and Red to the edge of the canopy. Fight! Don't give up! You can do this! Clawing at the roof, Janet saw the water darken as they quickly sank to the bottom of the lake.  
Realizing that her dress was caught on something, Janet thought Goodbye Dad, Matt. I'll miss you.  
Janet Burroughs closed her eyes and lost consciousness.  
  
  
I got Joey yelled triumphantly.  
Goot shot! returned Jasper. Standing at the edge of the ridge, he watched through infrared distancing binoculars as the Kittani-made Fan-Jet Land Skimmer disappeared through the tree canopy. Within a split second, a plume of water shot skyward, followed a moment later by the sound of the impact.  
Putting the binoculars in his pouch, Jasper splashed the last of his tea on the smoldering remains of their campfire and said, Let's get over unt see vat's left, ja?  
Sure, Jass. Can I drive?  
Ja, right! You remember vat happen last time? I still have nightmare!  
Aw, c'mon! I didn't do any major damage! Sides, I been practicin'!  
Jasper snapped as he climbed the leg of his NG-M56 Multibot. Reaching the hatch, he climbed down into the cockpit, where Joey sat pouting in the co-pilot's seat. With a sigh, Jasper sat down, thinking, Ach, vy dit I ever agree to thees?! As he began the giant robot's startup procedure, he remembered why. There, hovering just above the main power switch, was a three-inch holo-bust of Joey's mother. Tammara, my sweet. I miss you. After a moment's reflection, Jasper threw the switch and said Prepare for separation sequence.  
Joey, who had also been thinking of his mother, realized that Jasper was looking at him. he whined.  
You no longer vish to pilot thees highly complicated piece of machinery? Jasper asked with an obviously fake look of astonishment.  
You gonna let me? Joey asked, forgetting his anger once again.  
Ja, if you tink you can handle it.  
Handle it? I'll have this baby purrin' like an Emirin cub! With that, Joey hit the power switch.  
With an increasingly loud hum, the Multibot's head-like torso began to rise slowly, leaving the arms and rear mounted missile launcher attached to its lower half. When it was about five feet above the body, Joey gunned the thrusters, sending them rocketing forward, and over the cliff. They immediately began to drop, so Joey stepped hard on the ascension pedal, leveling them out.  
Carefully, Joey, carefully!  
Aw, lighten up!  
Cruising over the trees at a leisurely hundred miles per hour, Joey quickly overshot the crash sight. As he veered to their left to turn around, Jasper could see a large bubble break the surface of the lake.  
There! Stop there! he said, pointing at the hub of the spreading waves.  
I see it. Joey returned nastily.  
With another sigh Jasper thought, Ach, kids!  
When they had come to a stop, Jasper unstrapped himself and said I go change to vet-suit. You watch monitor, in case someting surface.  
I wanna dive too!  
Nein! If someting happen, I need you ready to save me.  
Well . . . Okay.  
I keep in touch. Jasper said as he pulled on his face mask. Checking the E-clip in his NG-33 laser pistol, he strapping a bag of flotation buoys to his belt and climbed out of the cockpit.  
Is zee com verking? he asked, tapping his faceplate.  
Com is working. came Joey's voice in return.  
Here I go. Jasper said. He then slid feet first to the edge of the odd hovercraft and jumped off. Hitting the water with a splash, he quickly began sinking. I'm in. he said, switching on his headlight and trying to see the wreckage.  
I read you. Joey's voice came over the com crystal clear.  
About thirty feet down Jasper spotted the wrecked vehicle. The canopy had blown, exposing the cockpit. That must have caused the large bubble I saw, he thought. I see it. I'm going in.  
Joey responded in a bored voice.  
Pulling out his pistol, Jasper hit the pilot's seat ready to shoot. What he saw was not what he expected. Humans! Unt a kerr-lady!  
A what?!  
Jasper shouted excitedly as he holstered his gun and pulled three flotation devices from his belt. I'm sending them up! Ready the vhinch! Strapping the first to the kerr-lady', Jasper pushed her to the edge of the canopy and hit the auto-fill. Instantly the bright orange bag filled with air and began to surface, dragging her with it. Next he put one on the young lady, thinking, She's beautiful! Pushing her out, he then grabbed the male and, swimming back out, hit his own auto-fill.  
As he surfaced, he realized that he hadn't attached the devices properly, and that the girl and the kerr-lady' were floating face down in the water.  
Hurry with zat vinch! He shouted, struggling to keep the male face up as he swam to the girl. Turning her over, he held her head above water and turned to the kerr-lady. I can't help her too! he thought, as he watched her floating face-down. Looking up, he could see Joey at the edge of the hovercraft waving as he lowered a steel cable with a hook at the end.  
As it reached the water, Jasper struggled over to it and hooked up the male. Quickly giving the cable a jerk, he then began to swim over to the kerr-lady. As he came to her, he reached across her back to grab her right shoulder and pull her face up.  
Suddenly she turned over, and grabbing his wrist, said   
Jasper instantly fell asleep.  
  
Janet! Wake up!  
Janet opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.  
It's okay, we'll be okay. Red said, helping her sit up.  
What happened? I thought we were lost for sure!  
I saved you! said Joey, who stood behind Red.  
Janet asked, surprised. You're just a kid!  
I'm almost thirteen! And, I don't have a girlfriend! he said, leering at her chest.  
Janet's dress, which in her opinion had been too revealing to begin with, had become transparent now that it was wet. Quickly covering herself, she said Keep dreaming, kid! Red, get me something to cover myself!  
Oh, I'm sorry. Red turned to Joey and said Do you have a blanket?  
Yeah, just a sec'. Joey said. With shoulders sagging, he walked over to the wall and opened a closet. As he did this Red turned back to Janet.  
I blacked out when the water started to flood in. When I came to, we were on the ceiling, and you were unconscious. I cast a spell on you so that you would be able to breath, when a man appeared. I then pretended to be dead until he had surfaced us. When he had already sent Arthur to his craft, I surprised him, and here we are.  
Looking around, Janet saw that she was reclining in a seat in some sort of cockpit. In front of her were the pilot and copilot's seats, both of which were surrounded by strange controls. Beyond these controls, were two windows, through which she could see pine trees. Where is that Arthur guy now? she asked.  
Arthur is outside with our young friend's father.  
He's not my dad! He's my mom's boyfriend! Joey snapped at Red as he threw the blanket at Janet.  
I want to see him. said Janet, who was now looking around for an exit.  
Follow me. said Joey as he began climbing a ladder behind Janet.  
Draping the blanket over her shoulders, Janet began to follow him. As she reached the top of the ladder, she saw that they were actually at the base of a cliff. Arthur was coming over to the craft from a fire, where a strange man sat drinking something.  
Careful, that ladder is hard to get down. Arthur said as he disappeared beneath the craft.  
Joey helped Janet up, and asked Is he your boyfriend?  
What? I barely know him! she snapped, jerking away from him and starting down the outside ladder. As she came to the edge, she looked over to see Arthur, who was standing directly below her.  
Keep coming, the ladder continues on the underside.  
You stand back! I don't want you looking up my dress! Janet snapped.  
Arthur smirked and said, Suit yourself. He turned and began to walk away. A moment later he heard Janet curse as she lost her footing. He turned to see her hanging from the top rung, her feet scrambling to get back to one of the lower ones.  
Here, let me help. Arthur said, grabbing her legs at the knees.  
Let go! I can do this! Janet screamed, kicking Arthur in the chest with her heels. The two struggled for a moment, and in the process, Janet lost the blanket, giving Jasper a clear view of her thinly clad bottom. Eventually, Arthur gave up and walked away. Unfortunately, Janet had been hanging for too long, and suddenly lost her grip, falling on her rump with a thud.  
She shouted, You jerk! Why'd you do that?!  
Me?! You did it!  
I did it?! What happened to Mister Chivalry', with his I'll save you' and his let me help'?! Janet got to her feet and scrambled for the blanket.  
I should have left you back in Splynn!  
You two bicker like man unt vife! Jasper said, laughing.  
You stay out of this! You're lucky I didn't kill you right off! Arthur snapped, turning to point a finger at Jasper.  
Kill him?! Janet said in shock. Why kill him?! He saved us, didn't he?!  
Sure, after he shot us down and let us drown! He probably would have sold us to the Splugorth too, if Red hadn't put him to sleep and taken over his hovercraft!  
Janet turned to Jasper and asked You shot us down, then you saved us?  
Please do accept my humble apologies, Frau line. I thought you ver those nasty Splugorth.  
Splugorth? The ones that turned me into a slave, and put these disgusting tattoos on me?  
Red, who had climbed down behind her, answered. Yes, the Splugorth put the tattoos on you. It was logical for Mr. Schmitt to assume we were them, as the ship we flew was stolen from their Great Market'.  
Don't try to defend him, Red! This man is a cut-throat pirate!  
It was a simple misunderstanding, Arthur. Red snapped with impatience. I'm sure that Mr. Schmitt would be glad to give us transportation, at least to somewhere that we can procure our own vehicle.  
It vould be a pleasure. Jasper responded, giving a bow of the head while snapping his heals.  
How do we know we can trust you? asked Janet.  
I can't believe you guys are considering this! Let's kill him and take his hovercraft all the way to America! interrupted Arthur.  
Kill him?! Is that all you think about?! Do you think I'm impressed by that?! Janet yelled, stepping up to get in his face. You listen to me, Mister, and listen good! You can't just go out and kill someone or something, and expect me to just throw my self at you in adoration! I'm not that ea-!  
At that point Arthur pulled her close and gave her a long deep kiss. Janet struggled to break his grip, and, when he came up for air, she slapped him. They glowered at each other for a moment, then Janet kissed Arthur!  
At length, they both remembered themselves, and embarrassedly stepped away from each other. Arthur turned to Jasper and said, Uh, I . . . I guess we can trust you. You do sort of owe us. . . So, how bout that ride?  
Jasper smiled, and, once again pouring his tea on the fire, said Of course! Let us go!  
  
Travel was slower than Arthur had expected, for the hovercraft turned out to be the torso of a robot. After the boy had sent everyone sprawling by flying like a bat out of hell to the robot, Jasper apologized to them and started them on their way. The craft was designed to carry eight with the pilot and copilot, so there was room for two to sleep, which Joey had been doing for some time. Janet wasn't speaking to Arthur, for, when they all had had their spill, he had made the mistake of trying to help her up. What am I, a helpless little woman?! Get off! She then retreated to the seat furthest from his, and began glowering at the wall.  
Fine with me! He thought to himself with a grin. You can play your little games all you want. Turning his attention to Jasper, he asked So what are you doing in Atlantis anyway?  
Jasper didn't answer for a moment, and Arthur was beginning to think he was trying to think of a lie, when finally he said Originally, ve vere part of a convoy of ships traversing the Atlantic from the Americas to Europe. Unfortunately, ve vere attacked by a herd of sea monsters, unt almost all ships vere lost. Because of zee lack of room, ve had to leave zee ship, or lose zee robot. Fortunately, ve vere close enough to shore that the ocean floor vas high enough to walk in. Vhen ve reached shore, ve found ourselves northwest of Azlum. I decided to head across land to zee preserves, in hopes of finding traveling companions for zee trek back to America.  
You realize of course, that we're now in the haunted valley. Arthur said.  
Ve vill be fine. I have plotted our course to take us along zee southern border. Ve travel by night.  
Yea, well, if we keep going this way, assuming we make it, we'll find ourselves in Splynncryth's back yard before we can get to the Preserves. Last I heard, he didn't take kindly to heavily armed humans walking around in his personal Refuge.  
Red, who both men had thought was asleep, spoke up, asking Isn't there a Nexus at the edge of this forest?  
As I recall, there are two. answered Arthur.  
Perhaps we can find our way to a less hostile dimension. From there we could go straight back to America.  
Unt how do you propose ve do that?  
The summer solstice is in two days. I could probably get the nexus to take us somewhere.  
Like where?  
I know of two safe dimensions. The problem is, once I get us there, I will be to weak to get us back. However, I have several acquaintances who would be able to rift us home . . .  
But . . .  
They travel. It is possible that they are all out of the dimension.  
Arthur snarled as he leaned back in his seat. After a moment, he said I can't think of any alternative that's safe; Can you?  
Jasper stared out through the window of the lumbering robot. I think ve are at zee mercy of our fine red haired Frau line. he finally sighed.  
That's it then. Where exactly will we be going Red?  
I happen to be quite close with the Princess of Devlon.  
Arthur shot bolt upright. I thought that place was just a myth.  
This from a True Atlantean? No, I assure you, it is quite real. I was the Princess's nanny for much of her childhood. I am quite familiar with the dimension.  
Is it really split in half by a walled neutral zone? Arthur asked excitedly.  
Yes. In fact, it is very likely that we will arrive in the zone.  
What about the Deagon hordes? Are they really as bad as I've heard?  
You act as if you're afraid! Red exclaimed.  
I've been hearing tales of the Deagon atrocities since I was an infant. I was always sure that it was all just a myth. Arthur once again sat back, this time rubbing his eyes. The thought never crossed my mind that they might really exist.  
Oh really? Red asked, not expecting an answer. She too was beginning to become tired.  
You should both get some sleep. I vill wake you if I need you. Said Jasper.  
Arthur yawned. As he reclined his chair, no one in the robot was aware of how wide awake he really was, or just how terrified he had become.  
  
Don't go to far. There could be anything lurking in these woods.  
I can take care of myself, thank you very much, Arthur. Janet stormed off into the woods. When she was out of Arthur's line of sight, she slowed and her shoulders slumped. Why am I so mean to him? she asked herself as she walked along the small trail. She pondered this question for a moment, and when she found the answer, she began to cry. I am so lost! I miss my family! She collapsed to her knees and sobbed for a while.  
No! Stop this immediately! Janet stood and wiped her face with the sleeve of the shirt that Jasper had given her. I'll be okay. I have Red. To take care of me. And Arthur is really sweat, beneath all that macho warrior crap. She walked along the trail for a ways, then she realized that the trees were thicker here. I'd better start heading back. She turned and realized that she had wandered off of the trail. Oh, great. Now I really am lost! she said audibly.  
Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She stood still for a moment, debating what to do, and finally curiosity won out. She spun around just in time to dodge the horrific beast. Falling to the ground, Janet screamed in terror as the beast readied for another attack. It stood about three feet tall, and had light green scales covering it's body from it's toothy maw to the tip of it's long twitching tail. As it circled her on the ground, she was reminded of a movie she had seen at the beginning of the summer about people cloning dinosaurs, except that this one had two long horns on it's head and was real.  
The beast snarled and began to creep closer to her when suddenly it stopped and sniffed the air. All of a sudden she heard a yell and the beast leapt straight up, landing on a branch twenty feet above her head. Arthur came running through the woods, flaming sword in hand, calling Janet's name.  
Over here! she yelled, waving her arms over her head.  
Arthur spotted her and started in her direction. What happened? Are you okay?  
Look out! Janet screamed pointing upward. The beast had jumped to the branch of another tree and was now about to jump on Arthur.  
Arthur saw the creature launch from a branch and, with a cry, leapt into the air toward it. They met midway, but Arthur managed to duck the beast's claws and slice it with his flaming sword. They both hit the ground at the same time, but the beast landed in a crumpled heap, blood and entrails pouring from the gash in it's side.  
Janet got up and ran to Arthur to see if he was okay. What was that thing? she asked, daring to step toward it.  
Dragonsaurus. They're about the equivalent of Atlantean dogs. Arthur walked over to the beast, which was in it's death throws. Oh no! It's a pregnant female! It must have been preparing to lay it's eggs when you stumbled across it.  
Janet walked up behind Arthur to get a better look at the dragonsaurus. It's tail was vibrating with each breath, and blood was coming out of it's mouth. What can we do?  
Quickly, help me roll it over on it's back. Arthur took hold of the beast by it's shoulders and began to turn it on it's back. Janet clumsily grabbed one of it's hind legs and began to pull, so that it rolled. On it's back, the severity of it's wound became quite clear, as most of it's internal organs had fallen out onto the ground. Hold it's tail down flat. Sit on it if you have to. Arthur directed as he cradled the creature's upper torso in his arms. As Janet sat on it's tail, it let out a whimper. Slowly, an egg appeared between it's legs and rolled off it's tail to the ground. It wheezed for a moment then pushed out another egg before it coughed up some more blood on Arthur's arms and died.  
Janet sat for a moment, staring at the dead dragonsaurus's corpse in Arthur's arms. Arthur had been rocking back and forth slowly, whispering at the membrane that passed for the beast's ear. When it had let out it's last breath a tear welled in his eye, and that prompted Janet to cry as well.  
Slowly crawling out from behind the corpse, Arthur gently laid it's head on the ground and walked over to pick up on of the eggs. As soon as he stood with it in his arms, Janet was kissing his cheek and hugging his neck.  
I'm so sorry! I've been so mean to you! Can you ever forgive me? Please say that you will! Please! She was sobbing again and Arthur nearly dropped the huge egg. Kneeling, he set it down again and returned Janet's embrace.  
Shh, it's okay. I forgive you. It's going to be okay. Pulling back, he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes and said I think I love you, Janet Burroughs.  
I love you! I'm so sorry! Janet sobbed. I just- Everything has been happening so fast! And I miss my family! My brother and my dad. I'll never see them again!  
Yes you will! Listen to me! Arthur held her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, and said I met your father! He told me I would find you, and that we would run into him afterwards.  
Janet looked him in the eyes. What? How-?  
He said that some time in the future I was going to marry his daughter, and that my future was in his past.  
You're not making any sense! How could your future be my father's past? What are you babbling about?!  
Arthur hesitated for a moment, wondering what to say. Finally he kissed her, and her lips met his with equal force. When they stopped, he said Tell me you'll marry me! Tell me that when all this is over you want to spend the rest of your life with me!  
Yes! Yes! I love you! We were meant for each other! This time she kissed him, and the fell to the ground in a passionate embrace.  
  
Arthur and Janet walked back to the camp together, each carrying one of the dragonsaurus eggs. As they came out of the woods, Jasper was putting a pot of coffee on the stove.  
Vell, look vhat ve have here. Vhere did you get zem?  
We'd rather not talk about it. Janet answered as she walked over to sit by the fire.  
So it's ve' now, ja? Goot, goot. I vas beginning to sink you vern't going to come around Frau line. Jasper smiled and turned to Arthur. Congratulations, Herr VanAllen.  
Arthur looked at Jasper, and for the first time in as long as he himself could remember, he smiled in happiness.  
  
  
  
8228 words  
Matt  
  
Hey, kid! You gonna work today, or what?  
Matt was up with a start, quickly grabbing his laser pistol and leveling it on the shadowy figure approaching his doorway.  
Whoa, kid, relax! It's just me, your buddy Calvin. The man stepped forward into the light of the mobile homes' entrance. He wore the black armor of a Coalition Officer, with a red sash hanging from his belt. He carried the skull-like helmet under his arm, allowing his long, curly black hair to flow over his shoulders. A smile formed above his pointed go-tee as he stepped up to the foot of Matthew Burroughs' bunk.  
Matt put his pistol down and yawned. Stretching his arms behind his head he said, You're lucky I didn't blow your head off.  
Relax! You wouldn't shoot me! I'm your supervisor. You could lose your new job! Calvin chuckled as he handed Matt the black tee-shirt at the end of his bed.  
Putting the shirt on, Matt said Oh, no! We can't have that! What would the Ishpeming Royal Circus do without their newest security officer to protect them? With a laugh he got out of bed and began to put on his armor. You know, I'm surprised that an outfit like this would hire some punk out of the woods with no combat experience whatsoever, and expect him to do a good job of fending off the forces of evil.  
No combat experience whatsoever? You not only saved the life of one of the most famous cyber-knights in the kingdom, you single handedly took out a Titan Combat Robot! And that with only a Wilk's 320 Laser Pistol!  
Matt thought for a moment as he finished strapping into his armor, then stood up and said, I couldn't have done it with out Park's help. I'd never even seen a robot vehicle before we came across that ambush.  
You're too modest! the sensor turret on that robot is 28 feet high, and you were at least 50 yards away! I've had special marksmanship training, not to mention years of experience in the field, and I wouldn't even have tried to make such a shot, let alone succeeded in doing so! While Matt made his bed Calvin added Of course, I'll be trying it from now on, after seeing the size of salvage rights payment.  
Stepping down out of the trailer after Calvin, Matt keyed the lock, and they began to walk toward the administrative tent.  
So I got a few lucky shots in. It was still the first battle I ever fought in.  
Calvin stopped at the entrance to the tent, and, pointing a finger at Matt's face, said, Look, kid; It doesn't matter how many battles you've been in, or how many enemies you've killed- you're a natural! What you can do with that pistol is incredible! In all my life I've never seen anyone as fast and accurate with a laser as you proved yourself to be that day four weeks ago. I personally would rather have you at my side in a battle than half a dozen of these other goons any day.  
Matt hesitated for a moment then said Thanks, Calvin. I know how much that means coming from you.  
You'd better! Calvin chuckled as they entered the tent.  
Oh, THERE you are, Calvin Krämer! I've got a bone to pick with you! The effeminate little man named Jack Flack came waddling over to the two of them, his rotund belly hopping up and down with each step, all the while wrapping a bandage around his right hand. Just look what your mongrel friend did to my hand! he shouted as he thrust his bandaged fist into Calvin's face. He nearly bit it in half!  
Well, you should know better than to stick it in his face.  
I'm going to have him put to sleep! He's a menace to all humanoid life! A mutt! A slobbering, flea-bitten, good for nothing, waste of dog-boy flesh!  
Winston Muldoon? He's just a pup! Sure he's ugly, and sometimes his temper gets the best of him, but if he was really bad, he would have taken your entire arm off. What was he doing wrong, anyway?  
Jack's face turned a deeper shade of red as he snarled, That bulldog friend of yours broke into my personal trailer and sent all twelve of the show dogs on a rampage! There's dog hair all over! And worst of all, they scared my cat, Snookums half to death! Why, if I hadn't been there to save her, who knows what horrible things they might have done to her! Even now, as we speak, she's sitting on her bed shaking in terror! I-  
Calm down, Jack! Calvin said, trying hard not to laugh in his face. I'm sure if Winston was behind it, he didn't mean any harm. It was just a childish prank. I tell you what. I'll confront him myself, and if it turns out that it was him, I'll punish him accordingly.  
  
I'll take care of it, Jack! Calvin said, this time with a trace of annoyed impatience.  
Well. . . See that it doesn't happen again. He turned and began to march away. After he had taken three steps, he turned and added And I'm going to dock him a week's pay!  
Calvin shook his head and said I tell you, that man sounds more and more like my grandmother everyday. C'mon. Let's go see what our assignment for tonight is.  
Matt followed him over to a table where an attractive young woman sat with a computer in front of her.  
Hey good-lookin'! What've you got for us today? Calvin sat on the end of her table, trying to look nonchalant.  
Drop dead, Calvin Krämer! You stood me up last night!  
I'm sorry, Sara! I-!  
SARA?!? Who's Sara?!  
Um. . uh. . . Calvin turned to Matt for help, who stood by amused. After watching Calvin squirm for a second, Matt finally gave in.  
Sara's his sister. He just spent the afternoon writing to her.  
The young lady, noticing Matt for the first time, quickly changed from an icy witch to a shy groupie.  
Hi, Matt! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! What can I do for you?  
We came for our assignments. Calvin said with a wounded look. The girl gave him another icy glare, then quickly turned back to smile at Matt.  
If it's no trouble, Maria.  
Why, it's no trouble at all! Not for you, Matthew.  
It's just Matt.  
she said with a sigh. Eventually she remembered that she had a job to do and quickly keyed into the computer for their assignments. Her smile turned to a frown as she said You'll be working security for Princess Marta's magic show tonight.  
Thanks a bunch, Maria. he said with a smile. Turning to Calvin he said We'd better get over there early, so you can show me the set-up.  
Calvin gaped at him for a moment, then coming to his senses said Yeah, sure. Let's go.  
Thanks again, Maria. Matt said as they left.  
How do you do that? Calvin asked as they walked across the fair grounds.  
Do what? Matt asked.  
You know, get the girls to treat you that way.  
Calvin, I just try to be myself. I can't help it if girls have a tendency to swoon whenever I'm around. My dad calls it the family curse.  
I just don't get it. Calvin muttered to himself.  
They walked in silence for a while, Calvin leading the way, with Matt watching the other circus employees prepare for the busy night to come. Ah, the life of a carnie, he thought to himself. I can't believe it. I travel 400 years into the future, and I end up working security for a circus. After pondering this for a moment, he suddenly remembered why he came here in the first place. Janet. I haven't got a clue as to how to find her. Have I failed so early in my quest?  
Snap out of it, kid. We're here.  
Matt followed Calvin down a hallway that ran the length of the tent, then into the main chamber. The stage was set up with its back to the front side of the tent, facing two large sections of chairs in between it and them.  
Boy, this princess must put on quite a show, to have so many seats. Matt said as he looked across the room.  
I do my best. came a feminine voice from directly behind him.  
Matt nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Turning to face the stranger, Matt simultaneously pulled his pistol from its holster.  
Whoa, kid! Back off! This is our star attraction, Princess Marta. Princess, this is our newest recruit, Matt Burroughs.  
Ah, the legendary pistoleer. I see he's as quick on the draw as they say.  
Matt stared at her for a moment. She was unlike anybody he had seen the entire time he had been in the future. She had long flowing auburn hair, which fell to just below her waist. At 5 feet tall, she had the body of a gymnast, with strong, well rounded features. But the must surprising traits, were the ones that made it clear that she wasn't human. Her skin was a dark red, and just above her hair line, Matt could see two one-inch long horns protruding from her scalp. Suddenly he noticed her tail. Long and thin with an arrowhead-like point on the end, it was twitching back and forth behind her.  
After an awkward moment, Marta broke the silence.  
So, are you going to shoot me, or are you going to stare?  
Embarrassed, Matt quickly holstered his gun. Sorry, I just . . I mean . . I never . .   
You never saw a Pure Devlonian before? Don't worry about it, most people from this world haven't.  
Oh. Well see, I'm not exactly from this world. I . . A moment later, Matt realized that he was staring again. I'm sorry! It's just that . . .  
Relax, kid. She has that effect on every guy at first. You'll get used to it. Calvin turned to Marta. If you'll excuse us, I have to show Matt the weak points in the security around here before the show.  
Oh, are you going to be the security tonight? She asked, looking at Matt.  
Uh . . Y-yeah. Matt stammered as he felt himself blush.  
Well! I feel safer already! Hope you can catch some of the show.  
That'd be neat! Matt blurted. NEAT?!  
Come on kid, let's get to it. And be careful not to trip on your tongue.  
  
...  
  
Matt stood outside the entrance to Marta's tent watching the crowd of visitors as they filed out talking about the show they had just witnessed. He was a little disappointed to hear that the show was so good after opting to handle the outside security. From where he stood at the front, all he could see was the occasional flash of light.  
I wish I could have watched the show, he thought as he stared absently past the crowd into the tent. It's just as well; I wouldn't have been able to do my job if I had to watch her all night. She's so . . . Captivating! That's it.  
Mister! Where's the bathroom?! cried a small girl tugging at Matt's leg. She was wearing a cute red and white checkered dress that probably started out it's existence as a table cloth.  
They're right over there. He responded absently, pointing in their general direction.  
Show me! screamed the child, who then proceeded to burst into tears.  
Okay, okay, just a minute!  
I need to go! sobbed the little brat as Matt thumbed his communicator to talk to Calvin. Instead of beeping like usual, it made an odd click. That's strange!  
Mister! Now! screeched the girl, who began to hop up and down in front of him making a scene.  
What do I do?! Matt looked down the hall into the tent and saw only three guests walking out now. That looks like the last of them. I guess it couldn't hurt to leave my post for a minute. Okay! Give me your hand!  
The little girl quickly stopped hopping around and took his hand.  
Leading her across the road, Matt took her to a small tent and said I can't go in there. Can you go by yourself?  
I'm a big girl! smiled the child. Wait for me. Please?  
Looking back to Marta's tent, Matt said Okay, but hurry.  
The little girl ran into the tent, laughing all the way. Matt suddenly realized that there were no other circus employees within sight. Something's not right. . .  
Kid! Help!  
Calvin? Matt strained his eyes to see into the dark alley next to Marta's tent. As his eyes focused, he realized that Calvin was on the ground with his hands and feet tied.  
Matt yelled. Strapping on his helmet and grabbing his pistol, he began to run to him.  
Abruptly the tent behind Matt exploded, sending him flying toward Calvin. as he struggled to sit up, Matt heard the screams of circus guests who had been too close to the explosion, and the roar of fire spreading across the tents that surrounded it.  
The Girl! Matt leapt to his feet and started toward the tent, stopping just as quickly when he realized that there was nothing left of the tent that she had been in.  
Kid! Look out!  
Matt turned to see what Calvin was yelling about just in time to block an escaped dinosaur's slashing claws with his left arm. His pistol, knocked from of his hand by the impact, flew across the street and out of reach. Matt lost his balance and fell backward, allowing the dinosaur to lunge closer and continue its attack.  
Abruptly, the dinosaur chomped down on Matt's still extended arm. It then proceeded to jerk him around like a rag doll. With the first jerk, Matt heard a snap, and lost all feeling in his arm. When what seemed like an eternity had passed, the dinosaur abruptly stopped.  
Somewhat dizzy, Matt looked up at the dinosaur, trying to focus. He could hear a crunching sound, which the dinosaur's head seemed to be moving up and down in unison with. At first Matt thought that it had snapped its own neck while jerking him around.  
As his vision finally cleared, Matt saw what was making the crunching sound. The dinosaur was chewing his armor, trying to get at the fresh bloody meat of what was once Matt's left arm.  
Eyes rolling back into his head, Matt lost consciousness.  
  
. . .  
  
Hey, Fixer! He's comin' around!  
Erebus turned back to the bed, where Matt was slowly opening his eyes.  
Take it easy, kid. said Erebus as he patted Matt's shoulder. Over his own shoulder he yelled, Fixer! Hurry up already!  
Wha . . Where . .? Matt mumbled groggily.  
You're okay, kid. We're in the Hospital. You took quite a beatin' from that dino. Erebus leapt out of his chair, flew to the door, and screamed What, has a guy gotta die to get some attention around here?! Where the hell is everybody?!  
A nurse appeared from around the corner at the far end of the hall and snarled Stop shouting! You'll wake the patients! Looking back around the corner, she said The doctor is on his way!  
Well it's about friggin' time!  
Language, young man! You may be head of security for this circus, but I'm head nurse in this hospital! I can still have you thrown out!  
Erebus gave her a shocked look, then sheepishly said I'm sorry Nurse. It won't happen again.  
Well, see that it doesn't then! Snapped the nurse, before turning and disappearing around the corner.  
Erebus mockingly sneered Well see that it doesn't then!' Stupid old bag! Turning back to Matt's room, he said Relax kid, they're on their way.  
Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A moment later he opened his eyes to see a tall man with a well trimmed beard, wearing spectacles and a lab coat, hovering over him.  
Greetings, young Mr. Burroughs. I see you're feeling somewhat better. I have some interesting test results to discuss with you. Perhaps you would rather we discussed them in private? The Doctor gave Erebus a wary glance.  
Matt looked at Erebus, who appeared to be ready to burst into flames, and mumbled No. He's okay.  
The Doctor, giving Erebus a disdainful glare, responded Okay, whatever you say. Producing a PC-3000 hand-held computer, He said, You say you're from the past?  
  
How far in the past?  
Four hundred years. Why?  
Well, according to these test results, you are more apt to be from the future.  
  
Metabolic rate, blood pressure, tissue density . . . all of these suggest a more advanced, evolved human then todays standards. . . Perhaps you are from a similar, more advanced world?  
No, I don't believe so. . . Matt began to reflect on this new information. Advanced? How? A fragment of his last conversation with his father passed through his mind- I met your mother there; that's where we got married. That's it! My mother. She's from this time.  
Even so, that would not account for your being more advanced than the rest of us.  
Unless his mother was a D-Bee! Erebus added, happily finding justification for being there.  
Casting another glare toward Erebus, the Doctor said Well, did your mother ever tell you about herself?  
She died, just after I was born.  
Wait a sec', kid, this is confusin'. You say your mom was from now?  
  
But you're from the past?  
  
So she traveled to the past, to be your mom?  
No, my father found himself transported to now. He met my mother, they fell in love and were married, and then, when she died, he returned to the past to raise me and my sister.  
. . . So why don't we just find your mother now, and ask her about her race? Erebus asked.  
After a moments thought, the obvious realization slapped Matt in the face. My God, Erebus! My mother is alive!  
Yeah, so?  
Don't you see? I've never met my mother! She died just after I was born! But I haven't been born yet! All I have to do is find her before I'm born! Maybe I can even prevent her death somehow!  
Wait a minute, Mr. Burroughs, I-  
It's Matt, and I've got to get out of here! Matt went to move the blankets off of him so he could get out of bed, and suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place; his left arm was gone.  
Don't worry about that, I can put a bio-system prosthetic on that will restore almost sixty percent of the feeling and nintey-six percent of the motor response. Almost as good as new.  
Matt stared at his shoulder, and the bandages that covered the joint that should have been to his arm. At length he asked How much will it cost me? Not that it mattered much; he had managed to get a full 110,000 Credits for his fathers Jeep Wagoneer, and had already collected 1,750 Credits for four weeks pay. Not to mention the 2.3 million he collected for the salvaged Titan robot.  
Don't worry about cost, kid. It happened while in the line of duty. You're fully insured.  
No, he isn't. Insurance doesn't go into effect until he's worked a full six months, or signed at least a two year contract.  
Never fear, friend Matt! As my Squire, I accept full responsibility for your medical care! Park strode into the room, his goat-horned helmet under arm.  
Did he call me Squire?  
Park! What are you doin' back? I thought you was goin' all the way to Lazlo.  
Matt mumbled not quite loud enough to be heard.  
That I was, friend Erebus. I was preparing to leave Tolkeen, when I was blessed with a vision. I saw Squire Matt being assaulted by a dinosaur. Looking at Matt's shoulder, Park continued I see that I have arrived too late.  
This time Matt was shouting. Isn't that something like   
Everyone gave Matt a surprised look.  
When did this happen?!  
Friend Matt, you do not understand. You saved my life. To repay you for this great deed, I have decided to teach you the ways of the cyber-knight. This does not please you?  
Put that way, Matt could see nothing wrong with being Park's Squire. Sheepishly, Matt said It would be an honor, Park.  
Fine then, I'll fit you with a prosthetic later. said the Doctor. Now, as I was saying before you got all excited, I do not think that it would be wise to alter your past.  
You mean I shouldn't try to save my mother's life?!  
Not necessarily, no. I'm no quantum physicist, but I do know what a paradox is.  
A para-who? Erebus asked.  
A paradox, Erebus. Matt answered gloomily. It's what happens when you change an event that made it possible to change it. If I prevent my mother's death, any number of things might happen, but it's a sure bet that my dad won't take me and my sister back in time to raise us like he did.  
  
So, if he doesn't raise me in the past, I will never get the chance to come to this time and prevent my mothers death.  
I don't get it.  
Well see Erebus, it's like this . . . as the Doctor began to try to explain time travel to Erebus, Matt wondered if he was ever going to get a break.  
  
. . .  
  
Calvin did what?!  
He's the one who set the tents on fire! And it was Winston who let the dino loose. They're spies! Erebus said, spitting on the ground with the word spies'.  
I don't believe it! exclaimed Matt, as he examined his new arm. Turning his attention back to Erebus, he said I want to talk to him. He's got to have some sort of excuse.  
I just told you his excuse! He's a no good turncoat! Erebus shouted, this time bursting into flames.  
I know Calvin! He's no turncoat! He warned me when the dinosaur attacked me! I probably owe him my life!  
Erebus stopped flaming, then, with furrowed brow, asked He what?  
He warned me! When the tent exploded, I didn't see the dino coming! Next thing I know, Calvin screams Kid! Look out!' If it wasn't for him, that dino probably would have bit my head off, and I would have never known what happened!  
Erebus thought for a moment, smoke rising casually from his bald head. At length he said Okay, let's go see him. I've got some new questions for our friend.  
He turned and led Matt out of the hospital. Outside, Matt realized it was day.  
How long was I in there? he asked, looking down as he flexed his new fingers.  
What? Oh, two days. Erebus answered, as he led Matt through the security living quarters to the Administrative tent. As they entered Matt was shocked by what he saw.  
Calvin and Winston were sitting back to back, tied to their chairs. They had both been stripped of their armor, leaving Winston naked, and Calvin wearing only shorts. Calvin's face was swollen around the eyes, and caked blood covered his right cheek. He hadn't shaven for some time, suggesting to Matt that he had probably spent the last two days in this state.  
As they approached, Calvin looked up at Matt and, after coughing, said Kid! Glad to see you're okay! Hey Winnie, look! Matt's okay!  
Winston's tongue was lolling out of his huge bulldog mouth. He might have heard Calvin, had he not been busy snoring.  
Huh, I'm sure he's happy you're okay, it's just been a long two days. Calvin said, glaring at Erebus.  
What the Hell?! I can't believe this! How can you do that to a man?! What are you, some kind of sicko?! Matt yelled at Erebus.  
What?! They tried to kill you and destroy the Circus!  
Did he say that?! Or did you let him get a word in edge wise while you were beating him half to death! Matt didn't wait for an answer. Going over to Calvin, he began to untie the pathetic pair.  
What do you think you're doing!? Get away from them! Erebus yelled in shock. He began to stop him.  
Leave him be, Erebus! called Park who was just entering the tent. A crowd of carnies followed, led by Jack.  
What's going on?! I'm head of security, and I say the prisoners stay tied! Erebus turned to Park and burst into flame. I'm tired of you trying to run things! I-!  
Erebus! Turn off those flames! Everyone was shocked to see that it was Jack, who hadn't raised his voice at Erebus for as long as anyone could remember.  
Erebus asked, just as shocked as everyone else that Jack had gained some nerve.  
You heard me, you, you . . bully!  
Erebus turned his flames off and stood staring at the little man, completely baffled. Matt went back to releasing Calvin, this time with the help of two young acrobats.  
Thanks, kid. Calvin muttered, as he collapsed in Matt's arms.  
Matt and the acrobats took Calvin and Winston over to the table and laid them down. When they were situated, everyone gathered around, and Matt said Relax Calvin. Just tell me what happened.  
Calvin coughed again, then, weakly, said I might as well tell you, now that it's too late. Again he coughed, this time producing some blood. I didn't want to hurt anybody, least of all you, kid. Calvin took Matt's hand.  
Easy, Cal, take your time. Matt said, a tear welling in his eye. Over his shoulder he yelled Somebody get a medic, for Christ's sake! Someone rushed out of the tent, and Matt turned back to Calvin.  
It was Lyboc. That bastard had his cronies kidnap my daughter, Jan. Calvin took a moment to breath, then said He said he'd let it out that she's a D-Bee. Have her put to death. Tears began to stream down his face, and he began to sob from the pain of his swollen eyes. He's gonna kill my little girl!  
Everyone began to cry at this, even Erebus, who was now lurking in the far corner. Matt squeezed Calvin's hand, and, sniffling, said My grandmother's name was Jan. As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he continued. I won't let him hurt her! You hear me, Calvin?! I'll be damned if I let that happen! I'll save your little girl, if it's the last thing I do! Turning to the crowd, Matt yelled Who's with me?!  
The whole crowd yelled! Everyone surged forward to shake hands with Matt and Calvin! They were about to carry them out of the tent over their heads, when Jack climbed onto the table and said Quiet! Everybody stop! Have you all gone mad?! We've got a show to run! Besides, what are you planning to do, march on Chi-Town?! Think about this!  
Everyone stopped, and thought to themselves for a moment. At length, they turned to Matt, who said He's right, you guys have jobs to do. I'd better go alone.  
What-what? My Squire going off on a quest by himself? I won't hear of it! said Park, who quickly grabbed Matt's hand. Together, we will destroy this Lyboc and his minions! And together we will bring back Sir Krämer's little girl!  
Once again the crowd began to cheer, this time picking up Park as well, and carrying all four of them out of the tent. It was an odd procession, particularly since Winston was still asleep and snoring!  
After carrying them all around the grounds, Calvin was taken to the hospital and Matt and Park went to their trailers to pack for their journey.  
Just as Matt began to gather the few belongings he had, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it, he was a little surprised to see Erebus standing there, along with five security officers, none of whom were human.  
Now look Erebus, I don't have a contract, so don't try to sto-!  
You got it all wrong, kid! Erebus interrupted, waving his hands. Hell, I'd go with you myself, if I could! But, as it is, I have to many responsibilities around here. Turning to look at the others, he said These guys, however, don't. What's more, they all have reason to hate the Coalition.  
Matt looked at the odd group. Three Matt recognized as Ogres, standing close to seven feet tall, with features similar to a Neanderthal. In front of these stood an Orc, appearing as a five foot humanoid pig. At the back of these four stood a ten-foot tall, hulking mass of muscle. Matt recognized him as the Troll named Bogg. On his shoulder sat the sixth, a three-foot tall goblin, who's right side was shiny metal.  
The goblin spoke first, saying in a gravelly staccato voice, We come from other world, Palladium. Whole tribe migrate together. Come through Devil's Gate.  
Devils Gate? Matt asked, confused.  
Yes. We arrive . . . Coalition waiting . . kill all but us . . over three-hundred.  
Matt now understood. Looking at each of them again, he saw the angry look of determination in their eyes. It was a simple decision. Turning back to the goblin, he asked What is your name?  
The goblin stood on Bogg's shoulder, and, proudly thumping his chest, said Me Tapp, son of Tor.  
Tapp, son of Tor, I would be honored if you and your band would join me on my quest.  
Honor ours, Sir.  
All of the group seemed relieved that he had accepted them, and their sincerity made him decide not to complain about being called Sir'. Very well then. Meet me at the Hospital.  
Tapp nodded and Erebus said goodbye, so Matt went back to packing.  
  
After nearly three hours, during which Matt spent most of his time searching for his family photo, he was finally ready to go. Wearing armor, with the addition of a new left arm, he picked up his bag and headed for the door. Reflecting on how nice it was to finally have a left sleeve that wasn't to big, he was surprised to find that Tapp and the others, excluding Erebus, where still standing outside his trailer.  
Have you been standing here all this time? he asked.  
Tapp said proudly.  
I meant for you all to go pack. Matt said, somewhat amazed.  
We packed. Wait for you.  
Oh, okay. . . Uh . . Okay, let's go then. Matt said locking the trailer and starting in the direction of the hospital.  
At the door, they were stopped by the head nurse, who refused to let the group pass. Eventually Matt convinced her to let Tapp accompany him, while the others stood guard outside. Keeping a wary eye on the goblin, she led them to Calvin's room, where Park was already waiting.  
Ah, Squire Matt! I see you have acquired a new friend. Park seemed amused.  
Park, this is Tapp, son of Tor. He and his four friends outside have decided to honor us with their help in our quest.  
Park looked at Tapp in amusement, and was surprised to see the goblin bow. Remembering The Code of Chivalry, he instantly changed his demeanor, and, bowing in return, said, We are honored.  
Honor is ours, Sir Knight. Responded Tapp. With another bow, he said I leave you to talk. and was out the door.  
Amazing little fellow, isn't he? Park said, still staring at the spot where Tapp had stood.  
He's quite impressive. Matt said in return. Turning to Calvin, he said, How are you doing?  
Calvin sat staring at the spot where Tapp had been too, so surprised, that he barely heard Matt's question.  
Hmmm . . What? Oh, I'm feelin' great! But for some reason that old bag won't let me out'a here! His face was completely healed, and he seemed to be in perfect health.  
How'd you heal so fast?! Matt asked, stepping forward to touch Calvin's face.  
Oh, they brought that psychic fortuneteller in here . . what's here name . . Tam, that's it. Turns out telling fortunes not her only talent. Calvin gestured to his face, which was adorned with a smile. Then he frowned and said, You see it?! That old bag got in here while I was resting and shaved off my goatee!  
Matt and Park both found this highly amusing, but managed to hold back their mirth. When he had completely regained his composure, Matt said Look Calvin, I just wanted to say thanks. If you hadn't yelled to me, that dinosaur would have had me for dinner.  
Calvin looked at Park, and asked He doesn't know?  
It never occurred to me that he wouldn't. responded Park. They looked at each other, as if they were communicating telepathically. At length, Matt became frustrated.  
Know what? Talk to me!  
Park seemed to win out, so Calvin turned to say I wasn't the one who saved you, kid.  
Matt looked confused. Of course you were. You yelled.  
Yea, but the dino ripped your arm off. When you went out, I thought you were a goner.  
But then you saved me, right? You killed the dino?  
It wasn't me, kid . . It was Marta.  
Marta?! The babe with the magic act? What'd she do, make it disappear into her top hat?  
Calvin and Park both missed the humor in this, so Calvin continued. Kid, she . . how can I say this . . . Park?  
Park thought for a moment, then asked, Do you know anything about Devlonians?  
They have red skin and look like devils, right? With little horns and pointed tails?  
Well, yes . . but that's not all. Apparently, the have the ability to . . Mutate.  
Mutate?! What in God's name are you talking about?!  
Calvin finally said she turned into a monster and tore that dino to shreds.   
A monster? That's it? That's the big secret?! You guys had me worried, for a minute!  
Park and Calvin were still looking at each other that way.  
What, there's more?  
Well Matt, it's like this. Female Devlonians are the only Pure Devlonians. They are believed to be the children of Thoth, Lord of Wisdom. They are capable of mating with a male from most any humanoid race. Apparently the ability to mutate doesn't manifest itself until they have chosen their mate, at which time their anatomy becomes completely compatible with that mate.  
Matt was beginning to catch on. Collapsing into a chair, he reflected on the short meeting he had with Marta. He was completely infatuated with her. Are you saying that she chose me?  
Yea, kid. That's it. She told me after she killed the dino. She was so surprised at herself, horrified I think, that she ran straight to her trailer after setting me free. I haven't seen her since.  
Nobody told you? Park asked Calvin in surprise.  
What?! Told him what?! Matt asked excitedly.  
Park looked to Calvin, then to Matt. At length, Park said, I think it best that I show you.  
Telling Calvin that he would explain later, Park led Matt out of the room. With Tapp in tow, they left the hospital, picking up Bogg and the others as they passed by. Park led them to Marta's trailer, which had a sign posted on the door with something printed in several different languages, the second of which was English. It said: WARNING! DO NOT ENTER! PREMISES UNDER MAGIC CURSE!  
Magic Curse? What the hell does that mean?!  
The first language is Elven, so it was probably written by Marta. No one has dared to enter, or even knock since she went in. Park said.  
Matt looked at Park, then the others. Well, since I'm her chosen mate, I guess I should be the one to do it. Before Park could tell him otherwise, Matt knocked on the door.  
There was a sudden bright flash, as the sign disappeared, and in it's place a huge hologram of an evil looking humanoid head appeared. It was jet-black, and had long horns coming from it's forehead, something like an antelopes. It's ears were large and pointed, with six gold hoop earrings in each. It's nose was wide and flat, and it had huge tusk like teeth protruding from it's lower jaw. It's eyes glowed scarlet, and it suddenly let out a long maniacal laugh. When it stopped, it looked at the group and, in a low, rumbling voice that seemed to shake the ground, said, Listen, and listen well! I, Aay-Paa, Prince of the Deagons, Heir to Devlon, say this: Which ever one of you is the mate of Princess Dackarn, you are of no consequence! I will mate with her, and through our child shall take over all of Devlon! Do not attempt to rescue her! Be grateful that I have decided to spare you your life! With that, he began to laugh again. Abruptly the laughter stopped, and the head exploded, sending blue sparks of magic energy toward the group.  
Park looked at Matt, who stood staring at the spot where the head had been. At length Matt turned to him and said, He just challenged me, didn't he.  
Squire Matt, what can you do? How can you find her?  
Matt, with a grim look of determination, went up to the door and tried the knob. Seeing that it was locked, Matt stepped back and took out his pistol. With one quick shot, there was a hole where the knob had been. Kicking the door in, he then charged into her trailer.  
The trailer had been beautifully furnished, with green silken drapes, and ornate plush carpets. Had been, before it was ransacked. The table was shattered, as were the chairs, and most other furniture. Upon searching the back, Matt discovered a glowing white pigeon, cowering under the bed.  
When the pigeon saw Matt, it hopped up and down. Flapping it's wings, the strange bird flew out of its dark hiding place, landing on Matt's shoulder. Then, in a tiny, squeaking voice, vaguely reminiscent of Marta's, it spoke!  
Matt! You must save me! I have been taken prisoner by the evil Prince of Deagons, Aay-Paa! He plans to use me as his concubine, in hope of gaining political power to take over my world! You must stop him!  
How? I don't know where Devlon is! Matt answered in frustration.  
When the time is right, Thoth will help you! With that, the tiny bird disappeared.  
Matt turned to Park and asked Who the hell is this Thoth guy, anyway?!  
Thoth is the Lord of Wisdom. He is worshiped by the followers of the Gods of Light on my home world.  
Matt thought back to his world history class in school. Gods of Light? You mean like Osiris and Isis?  
Yes! You've heard tell?  
They were worshiped in Egypt, in ancient times.  
I know nothing of Egypt, Squire, but I stayed at a Temple of Light in Tolkeen. Perhaps one of the Clergy there could help us find a way to Devlon.  
Matt looked at his friends. Park, Tapp, the others; they were all ready to follow him to Hell and back. Then he remembered why. Where is this Tolkeen?  
A days journey south. I was just there arranging for the Royal Circus's next visit.  
And what about this Chi-Town' place?  
Barring encounters with Coalition troops, possibly a week beyond Tolkeen.  
Okay. First we save Calvin's daughter; we may already be too late. Along the way we can stop at this temple of yours and see about saving Marta.  
And then? Park asked.  
And then? . . . And then we look for my sister! Let's go!  
  
  
Matt was mildly surprised at the ease with which he had taken to riding the horse that Park had made him buy. All cyber-knights are skilled equestrians. he had said. They had gone to the nearby town of Cambridge to purchase the animal, as well as a few supplies. As they had entered the town, Matt had the distinct feeling that he had been there before. However, if he had, it had been before the coming of the rifts, for it was hardly a typical American town; that is, it was filled mostly with non-humans, and the buildings were an eclectic mixture of styles. For example, the stables that they had gone to for his horse looked like they belonged in an old cowboy movie; yet, when they went shopping for the rest of their supplies, they found themselves in a huge, modern department store. It had seemed out of place in the little community, but Park explained that there were many wilderness folk and adventurers who came to towns like Cambridge in order to trade supplies. He also had pointed out that most of the items found in the store were imported from Tolkeen, and that meant that there was a well traveled road all the way to it.  
So now they were on their way. Tapp and his merry band were on foot, so they were limited in speed. That was fine with Matt. Moving slow meant that he could take some time to look at his family portrait and dwell on his problems. Even though he had meant what he said to Calvin, he was not exactly eager to find himself in another fight. He had thought that he was taking all of the recent events in stride. However, now that he had some time to think, he was almost in shock. If his father had told him that within one month he would find himself missing an arm and searching for the woman of his dreams, who wasn't even human, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he was, riding a horse in an alien world, with a cybernetic elf, three ogres, a troll, an orc and a goblin as traveling companions.  
Is that your family, Squire Matt? Park asked pleasantly.  
Matt handed the picture to him and said That's me with the basketball; my sister's on the left; that's my dad on the right with my grandmother.  
You look very much like your father. Park said. Looking closely at the picture he asked What is a basking-ball?  
It's a basket-ball. It's for a game. When I was in school I was on the team.  
The team? Is it a competition then?  
Matt gave a chuckle and began to explain basketball. When he described the playing court, Park interrupted him with an exclamation.  
I have seen this place! It has a high ceiling, with stands on either side for spectators!  
That's right; the place is called a gymnasium. Where did you see one?  
At the great monastery of Lord Coake, founder of the cyber-knights! he answered excitedly. I learned my swordsmanship in that very room! When did you visit it?  
Me? I never visited any monastery. Matt said. He then had to explain that there were gymnasiums in every school in every town of the country where he was from. This led to more questions, all about his home world, which Park hadn't realized was the past of the world they were in. By the time he had explained this, he was getting homesick and depressed.  
Seeing Matt's discomfort, Park decided to change the subject. I will take you to visit Lord Coake, when you are prepared to complete your cyber-knight training.  
When will that be? Matt asked.  
Perhaps after we have completed your three quests. By then I am sure you will be every bit as skilled a warrior as I was when I went there to study.  
Matt said halfheartedly. If I survive that long. he thought to himself. The image of Aay-Paa's hideous face laughing maniacally and telling him he was of no consequence crept into the front of his mind, causing him to shudder visibly. Then Marta's image floated in. The thought of her being raped and abused by that monster caused his upper lip to curl. I will save you Marta, I promise you that!  
It is getting dark. Park observed, looking to the sky. We should set up camp for the night.  
Matt looked at the sky, noticing the full moon rising early in the eastern sky. Turning his attention back to the ground, he pointed off to their left and said That looks like a good spot. How much further to Tolkeen?  
We should arrive there by late afternoon tomorrow. We can go straight to the Temple of Light and ask for assistance. Park answered. He once again dismounted Tempest and led him over to the small clearing that Matt had pointed to.  
Right then, we should get an early start. Matt said as he unpacked his tent. I don't want to waste any time.  
I understand completely. Park replied.  
  
  
"Welcome to the Temple of Light. I am Red. Father Haughrity said that you were in need of my assistance?"  
Matt looked at Red with surprise. "What are you?"  
"I am a mutant fox, genetically engineered by the Coalition. Unfortunately, they didn't find my performance to their satisfaction. I escaped, and here I am."  
"Forgive my young friend, Miss Red, he is somewhat new to our world. Allow me to introduce us; I am Park the Vanquisher, at your service. This is Matt Burroughs, my Squire."  
"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Is there something I can do for you?"  
Coming back to reality, Matt answered her. "Are you familiar with a place called Devlon?"  
"Why yes. I returned from there just two months ago. I was Nanny to her royal highness, Princess Marta Dackarn."  
Park and Matt both looked at each other in surprise. Matt was the one who finally spoke. "I am her chosen mate. We need to get to Devlon as soon as possible."  
"Her chosen? This is quite a surprise. Where is she? Isn't she going with you?"  
Taking one glance at Matt, Park took over. "She has been kidnapped by the evil Aay-Paa. We journey to Devlon in hopes of rescuing her from his clutches."  
"Kidnapped by Aay-Paa! When did this happen?"  
"Six days hence. We-"  
"Six days! We are too late!" Red looked to the ground, her hands covering her eyes as she began to cry.  
"Too late? What do you mean? How could we be too late?" Matt asked desperately.  
Through her tears, Red answered "Time does not flow the same on Devlon as it does here. If she has been away from you for six days, then she has been in Devlon for 24 days! By now he has mated with her and she is well on her way to birthing his Deagon child. When this has happened, he will be able to make a legitimate claim to the Emperor's thrown!"  
"But I'm her chosen mate! How can she have his child?" Matt asked in frustration.  
"He is Deagon. His evil seed will take in any fertile humanoid." Red wiped at her tear stained fur. "Wait! You say that you are her chosen?"  
"Yes! Does that change anything?"  
"That depends! How long ago did she choose you for her mate?"  
"Six days ago, just before she was kidnapped."  
"Oh my Gods!" Red exclaimed, and she began sobbing fiercely.  
Taking her by the arms, Matt and Park led her to a pew in the small chapel and sat down with her. After a moment she finally managed to speak.  
"She's doomed!"  
"Calm down, Red. What do you mean? She'll have his baby and then she'll be back to normal, right?" Matt asked hopefully.  
"No! You don't understand! Twenty-four hours after a Pure-Devlonian chooses her life-mate, she falls into a deep trance. After two days in this trance, a magical cocoon forms around her. After ninety days in the cocoon, the Pure Devlonian emerges with the anatomy of a female from the species of her chosen."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"Aay-Paa would have realized immediately that she was in her trance when he kidnapped her. He would have mated with her before the cocoon formed. A Deagon child matures in it's mother's womb in sixty days. She will still be in her cocoon when the child is ready. Aay-Paa will remove her from the cocoon before she has matured, in order to birth the child. The process of removing her from the cocoon will surely kill her!" Red instantly fell back to uncontrollable sobs.  
Matt stood and walked over to the window. Looking out upon the moonlit city, he began to cry.  
"Is there a way to birth the child without removing her from the cocoon?" Park asked hopefully.  
Red stopped sobbing. "Why, yes, there is! If I can get to her, I can birth the child with psychic surgery!"  
Matt turned back to the two of them quickly and said "Then Let's go! All we have to do is save her from Aay-Paa and keep an eye on her until it's time, then you can perform the surgery."  
"All we have to do? You have no idea what you're proposing! We'd have to travel through Deagon Territory to his castle. The Deagon hordes would surely kill us before we made it." Red said, exasperated.  
Helping her up from her seat, Matt said "You just worry about getting us to Devlon, we'll handle the rest."  
  
  
  
4638 words  
John II  
John! Look!  
John raised his eyes from the trail to see what his only surviving friend, Frank, was excited about.  
Look! Up ahead, over the trees! It's smoke! Frank exclaimed over his shoulder as he began to run toward it's source.  
Frank! Slow down! It may be a trap! John began to chase after Frank, who seemed to be ignoring him. Dammit Frank! If you get killed, I swear I'll never forgive you for leaving me in this nightmare all by myself!  
Carrying his M-16 in both hands, Frank plowed through the brush, occasionally stumbling. He quickly came to the source of the smoke; a fire set up in the middle of a small clearing. Around the fire were three men, all of whom quickly turned to point large guns at Frank.  
Whoa! Easy, guys! Friend! Frank held his gun by the barrel and raised his hands up over his head.  
Put down the gun! Nice and slow. Jake, check him. said the one on the opposite side of the fire from Frank.  
Jake', the one to Frank's left, quickly set his gun down, went over to him, and roughly began to frisk him.  
Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Frank said.  
You? Hurt us? exclaimed the one on his right. With what? That pea-shooter? All three of them began to laugh. Jake, gimme that thing.  
After relieving Frank of his pistol and two grenades, Jake picked up the M-16 and carried it over to the stranger. Frank watched the man examine the gun.  
Hey, Daryl. This thing looks authentic.  
Let me see. said Daryl, the one opposite Frank, as he put his own gun down. Taking the rifle from his associate, he aimed it at the ground in front of Frank, and pulled the trigger.  
Frank exclaimed as a trail of bullets impacted the ground at his feet.  
Works, too. said Daryl, as they all began to guffaw. Setting the M-16 down beside him, he quickly leveled his gun on Frank again and said, Thanks, Friend'. This'll catch a fair price on the market. He then raised the gun to his shoulder and took careful aim.  
Suddenly, a shot rang out and Daryl's gun jumped to his left. The gun went off, turning the surprised Jake's head into a fine red mist.  
Frank dove back into the underbrush as the remaining two thieves scrambled for cover. Another shot rang out, and Frank began to move through the brush towards its source.  
Daryl, who had dived behind the slumped-over mass of his buddy Jake, tapped the right side of his jaw and said Tony! We're under attack! Get here quick!  
Great! They've got friends! Frank, you moron! What were you thinking?!  
Frank muttered as he came crawling around a tree to where John was sitting. I guess I wasn't.  
We can't just leave. We need your gun.  
Did you see what his rifle did? It's some kind of ray-gun! Frank exclaimed as he tried to get a view of what the two men where doing.  
Abruptly, Frank and John became aware of something large running through the wilderness towards them.  
What the hell is that!? Another dinosaur!? John exclaimed, looking at his friend in terror.  
Look out! Frank yelled, grabbing John as they both leapt out of the path of the giant form barreling through the brush into the clearing.  
They're right below you! Daryl screamed as he leveled his gun on the brush at the robot's feet.  
Frank looked up at the form that towered over them. It was some sort of human-shaped robot, with a spherical turret in it's belly, which began to thump bolts of energy at the ground in a trail toward them.  
Frank yelled unnecessarily as he and John charged deeper into the brush.  
There they are! To your right! Screamed Daryl, struggling to hear himself over the sound of the Battlebot's ion blaster. Cease fire, you idiot! He added as he leapt an astonishing fifteen feet to pursue Frank and John.  
You go that way! I'll draw their fire while you try to sneak around to the other side of the clearing and get your gun! John said.  
That's crazy, John! I-!  
Do it! You got us into this, I'm gonna get us out of it! Go! And with that, he turned and ran off into the woods.  
Running around the perimeter of the clearing, Frank got a better look at the robot. It was about thirty feet tall, and basically human-shaped. There were turbines on either side of the spherical turret that had fired upon them, each just below the shoulder joints. There was no neck, and the head had two large missile launchers, one on each side, each with eight missile tubes. Where it's face should have been were two lenses, one slightly larger than the other and situated above and to the left of it. As Frank reached the opposite side of the clearing he saw that there was a hatch directly on top of its head.  
Turning his attention back to the clearing, he could see that his M-16 still lay on the ground next to the slumped over body of the now deceased Jake. Looking across the clearing just in time to see Daryl disappear through the bushes, he wondered Where's the other guy?  
His question was answered by the high pitched whine coming from the thrusters of another robot. This one was closer to human size, with wings above its head and jet thrusters on its back, and flew over Frank's head towards the giant robot. Ducking under a bush, he realized that he had been missed.  
Now's my chance! he thought as he saw the upper torso of the giant robot rotate away from the clearing. Charging out of the brush, Frank was at the fire in a second. Slinging his own rifle over his shoulder, he picked up the fallen Jake's rifle. It was surprisingly light for its size. The handle was at the back, with an ammo clip coming out of the finger guard. Otherwise it was built somewhat like a shotgun.  
Taking aim at the back side of the flying robot, Frank squeezed the trigger.  
Three quick shots burst out of the confiscated TX-30 Ion Pulse Rifle, and an instant later, one of the lower maneuvering jets on the X-10 Predator Power Armors' back exploded, causing it to lurch to it's left. Before the pilot could react, he collided with the right shoulder missile launcher of Tony's Battlebot. One of the missiles exploded from the impact, setting off a chain reaction. In just a few seconds the giant robot's upper torso was gone, leaving the legs still standing with bits of flame and plumes of smoke billowing upward.  
Daryl turned around just in time to see the X-10 diving into the branches of a tree.  
Jack! Look out! he yelled, to no avail. The tree burst into flames as its branches came into contact with the super-heated exhaust of Jack's power armor. A moment later flames shot out through its joints as Jack burst into flames inside the suit.  
  
Daryl slowly turned around, only to find himself staring down the barrel of John's M-16.  
Don't even blink! Drop the gun and put your hands up! John said, pressing the barrel of his gun against Daryl's chest to show that he meant business.  
Daryl smiled and said Go ahead and shoot. Daryl made a grab for his pistol.  
John didn't hesitate for a second. Pulling the trigger, John was surprised to be thrown backwards.  
Looking up at Daryl, John was shocked to see that he was still standing. The shirt that Daryl wore was shredded in front. Underneath the tattered rags, John could see shiny silver metal gleaming in the midday sun. Some of the bullets had deflected upward, ripping half of Daryl's face off, exposing, not bone, but gleaming steal.  
Laughing through metal teeth, Daryl leveled his TX-500 Borg Rail gun on John's chest and said, You loser! I'm gonna do you a favor and kill you fast!  
John closed his eyes. Bye, Frank!  
  
  
John closed his eyes and whispered a little prayer to himself.  
Abruptly, a shot rang out, followed immediately by a deafening explosion. After a moment John realized that he was not dead, and dared to open one eye. Standing before him, with the rail gun still leveled for the kill, was Daryl's headless body. Sparks jumped from the tangled mess of wires and metal that had been his neck.  
Well, I reckon we got here just on time, don' you, boys?  
John turned to see a tall gangly man with a red mohawk, wearing an aqua green suit of plate armor and carrying a rail gun identical to Daryl's. He was flanked by two more men; the one on his left wore armor that more closely resembled football pads, and had on a pair of sunglasses; the one to his right wore a suit identical to the one on the left, and John quickly decided that they were twins.  
Don' mind them, they don't talk much. said the one in the full suit of armor. Stepping forward, he offered a helping hand to John as he said Names Debois. Sergeant Debois. These here is Privates Jones. What you doin' out here anyhow? Don' you know dis area is off limits?  
As John stood he looked around to see if Frank was around. Dusting himself off, he said I don't think you could possibly believe the week I'm having.  
Debois looked him over and said Oh, I don' know bout dat. Try me.  
Just then Frank came walking through the bushes. Before John could open his mouth, the Private on Debois' left was holding a rather deadly looking knife to Frank's throat. He's with me! John blurted excitedly.  
Private Jones frowned at Frank for a moment, then put the knife away. Debois turned back to John and asked again How bout dat esplanation?  
John proceeded to tell their whole story, starting from the point where they began running through the jungle back in Vietnam. When he was finally through, Debois gave him a long hard look. Finally he burst out laughing, and said You boys's been trew da wringer, awright. It be a stroke o'luck dat we happen by jus' now.  
John looked at Frank, who also failed to see what was so amusing. At length, he asked So what are you going to do with us?  
Debois turned to walk past Frank into the woods and said Guess we haf ta take you in. Boys, see to da genelmen's guns. And don' fo'get dat rail gun back dere.  
Jones and Jones hurried around at lightning speed, taking the guns. In no time they were standing beside John and Frank and urging them through the woods.  
As they walked, No one spoke, and John began to realize how exhausted he had become. After about an hour, however, they came to the edge of the foliage. About fifty meters from them they could see a massive stone wall that ran for as far as the eye could see. It was about twenty feet tall, and smooth, having no distinguishable creases where one stone might intercept another. As they approached it, a man with a long blond ponytail in armor identical to Debois' appeared on top of the wall and called out to them in French. Debois answered in the same tongue, and suddenly a passage appeared through the wall directly in front of them. After all they had been through, John and Frank were still amazed at this sudden display.  
The five men walked through the wall, which was about ten feet thick, and the passage became wall again. On the other side was a well maintained dirt road running parallel to the wall, and beyond that was an orange tree grove. They were once again greeted by the man with the ponytail, and John suddenly realized that the man had pointed ears. Frank also noticed this, but both kept quiet until Debois spoke to them.  
You want food? Grab some fruit. We still got ways to go.  
One of the Jones twins was already climbing a nearby tree, and when Frank and John nodded, he began to throw oranges down to them. When they each had four, the twin climbed down. Frank turned to Debois and asked Where exactly are we?  
You be in da Kingdom of Waycross, dee mos' civilize' territoray in dis part o' America. He pronounced each syllable of America' individually, and John was reminded of a boyhood trip to New Orleans, where he was first exposed to the Cajun accent.  
Is that wall there to keep the dinosaurs in the swamps? John asked.  
Debois laughed, and answered It be dere to keep dem out o' da fields. An' peoples' back yards.  
How long till we get where we're going? asked Frank as he pealed an orange.  
It not be long. answered Debois, who waved a goodbye to the man with the ponytail and beckoned for them to follow him through the grove. After only half an hour they began to hear the laughter of children. A few moments later they came walking into a bustling little community, with cars on the streets and buildings that looked like a typical community back in John and Frank's own time. They walked out onto a fenced in playground, complete with swing-sets and slide.  
Welcome to the town of Hobokeen! Debios said with a flourish.  
As they appeared, the children came running over to them, giggling and crowding around Frank and John. Both were reminded of the first time they walked into the village surrounding their base in Vietnam, but there was one small detail that drastically changed the scene; Some of the children weren't human! A few had pointed ears like the man with the ponytail, but many had no hair, their scalps covered instead with horn like protrusions. There were also a couple of children who were covered with red fur, and one covered in brown, who had the face of a cocker spaniel!  
Now you chill'en go back to playin', leave dese here boys said Debois, but the children kept hording around the two strangers. Now git! he yelled, waving his arms over the crowd. The children screamed excitedly and ran off to go back to their games. Debois smiled and nodded to John. Sorry bout dat, dey don' see many strangers of'en. Follow me.  
He led them through the fence and across the street. Many people passed by them, some of whom were decidedly inhuman, most of whom smiled and nodded to Debois and the Jones twins. They walked along for about a block, until they came to an office building, over the door of which hung a sign that read HOBOKEEN CITY OFFICES in English, French, and three other languages which were definitely not of an earthly origin. Once Debois had led them inside, they walked toward a tall desk, not unlike the Duty Sergeant desk at the Police Station in Frank's home town, where sat a bearded dwarf, who wore a miniature version of Debois' armor. His long brown hair came tightly together in a long braided ponytail on top of his head, and three small hoop earrings adorned his left ear. As they they approached him, he looked up from his paper work with his strikingly emerald green eyes and said Well, I see you rapscallions manage to return from your trek into the forbidden lands. But it seems you brought me the wrong men. Where is our dear friend Daryl and his entourage?  
Burnin' in da firey dep's o' Hell, I s'pose. Dese here boys was walkin' round wit' out a clue as to wheres dey was, so I figered I'd poin' em in da right direction. answered Debois, pronouncing direction as die-rec-shun. One of the Jones brothers placed Frank and John's weapons on the dwarf's desk, and he began to inspect one of the M-16s. Debois turned to John and said Well, we has to be goin'. Du-ty calls. Boys. With a nod he led Jones and Jones back onto the street and disappeared.  
Gentlemen, I hope you weren't hoping to kill dinos with these pop guns.  
Why, are they an endangered species? Asked Frank with a smirk.  
A what? I just mean these would do you about as much good as a sling against your average giant lizard.  
Yea, we found out the hard way. My name's John Burroughs, this is my friend Frank Terentino. John reached up to shake the dwarf's hand.  
I am Sergeant AnDare, of his Majesty's General Army. How may I be of assistance? answered the dwarf, who returned the gesture.  
John explained their whole predicament once again, this time sparing no detail. When he finished, AnDare looked the two of them over and said I think I may be able to help you find a way home, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now there is the matter of your Identification.  
Well, we don't really have any. said Frank.  
I didn't expect you to, to tell the truth. But that's not a problem. We can fix you up. He turned to his left, where sat on a desk something that resembled a small color television with a flat typewriter in front of it. He typed something in quickly and, after a moment there was a whir from the television and out of a slot appeared a flat reflective disk. Handing it to John, he said Take this down the hall to the first door on the left. Miss Daghmanchee will take good care of you.  
John said, examining the disk.  
  
He's a what?!  
Mr. Burroughs, calm yourself. Mr. Terentino is psychic. Surely you knew. How could you not? Miss Daghmanchee looked inquiringly at John over the rim of her glasses.  
That explains an awful lot. murmured Frank.  
John was stunned. How could you know that?  
You spoke with Sergeant AnDare, didn't you?  
Well yes, of course.  
He is a prominent mind mage from the world of Palladium. He knew the moment you walked in the front door. Miss Daghmanchee's gaze lingered on John's baffled face for a moment too long. This didn't bother him in the least bit, of course, for she was quite attractive. With her long brown hair in an elaborate bun on the back of her head, the well tanned skin of her face seemed perfectly smooth. From the look of her, he figured she was at least thirty, with an athletic build which showed enticingly through the sleeveless green jump suit she wore. As he realized her gaze had lingered, John began to blush. Blustering, he finally said I guess that makes it okay. Go on.  
Seeing his discomfort gave her a grin, which lingered as she resumed the interview. What is the exact nature of your abilities Mr. Terentino?  
Uh, clairvoyance, mostly. Actually, I think I may have developed some more abilities since we arrived in your world, but I'm not quite sure what they are.  
Psychic Sensitive. she said as she typed into what she had earlier explained was a computer to the two men.  
John had fallen in love with her when she laughed at his exclamation at how small it was. Now he found himself staring shamelessly. When she noticed, another smirk crossed her face. Marital status? she asked.  
Single- Oh, sorry, you were talking to Frank, weren't you. John said blushing once again.  
You'll get your chance soon enough, Mr. Burroughs. she said smiling.  
Call me John. I keep expecting my dad to walk in the room.  
Okay. John. Hearing her say his name was enough to make him blush again. Why don't you go get something to eat? We should be done by the time you return.  
You'll be okay Frank? You want something?  
I'll wait till I'm through here, thanks. Frank smiled knowingly. Don't worry, I won't keep her long.  
John gave Frank a smirk and acted as though he would hit him. Getting up to leave, he smiled and said It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Daghmanchee-  
Call me Jane.  
Jane. I'll be back shortly.  
I'll be waiting. she smiled as he left. When he was gone, she turned to Frank and asked Are you two in a hurry to get back to where you're from?  
Frank looked at the door and said Oh, I think we'll be staying here a bit longer than I had expected, ma'am.  
  
John found himself in the awkward position of having no way to pay for his meal. He had gone to the diner across the street from the City Offices and had a delicious bowl of vegetable soup with corn bread, washed it down with a cold beer, and had a fruit cocktail for dessert. Half way through the soup the couple at the next table, a pair of grumpy dwarves, were leaving. He wouldn't have noticed if they hadn't been bickering, but he saw them go to the door. As they were stepping out, the waitress, an obese red-headed human, called after them. The female came back in apologizing, and paid for their meal with a small card of some sort. The waitress took the card over to a register and inserted it into a slot. After typing in the prices the register beeped and released the card.  
He slowly finished his meal, no longer taking great pleasure in it being the first hot meal he'd had in over a month. Eventually he decided that there was nothing to do but confess his predicament to the waitress, and he was about to do so, when AnDare came walking in. John waved to him, and he came over and took a seat. After ordering a bowl of chili and a stein of mead, he spoke.  
So, what do you plan to do with those rifles? he asked nonchalantly.  
What? I suppose we'll keep them. This isn't exactly the safest world to be walking around in unarmed. Why do you ask?  
Well, there are laws in this kingdom, you know. We can't allow every citizen and his great aunt to walk around with a machine gun on his back. How could we keep the peace? A sly look crossed AnDare's face as he continued. Now, you could get a permit to carry those weapons, but your problem is the price.  
Oh? How much are permits? John asked, still debating to himself whether or not to throw himself on AnDare's mercy, or brave the waitress.  
I'd be willing to bet that they are out of your price range, seeing as how you don't even have a way to pay for this meal.  
John nearly spit up the last of his beer. After clearing his throat he looked into the empty mug, asking And what is it that you propose we do?  
I'm glad you asked. It just so happens that I am a collector of antique weapons, and would be glad to pay a generous price for the ones you and your friend find yourselves in need of disposing. A fiendish grin crossed over AnDare's face.  
How much is a generous' price? Paul asked, still looking down.  
Well, let's see . . . two M-16's, two automatic pistols, four grenades, two claymores. . . Say, 3000 credits apiece?  
3000! John's eyes became wide, but he quickly called up his poker face. That sounds fair. 3000 dollars was way more than he had expected, so he began to get suspicious.  
You can go on back to Miss Daghmanchee's office. Lunch is on me. AnDare signaled the waitress.  
The large woman came waddling over and, with an annoyed look on her face, said The chili is gonna take a while.  
That's okay, I just wanted the tab for my friend here. AnDare produced a card like the one John had seen the other customer produce and handed it to her.  
That's 15 credits. she said as she walked over to the register.  
Fifteen! That's outrageous! John blurted, losing any trace of a poker face that might have remained.  
What? No, no, that's the cheapest deal in town. AnDare said, not understanding John's amazement. The waitress looked as though she was about to explode, when he finally added What I mean is, you'd be hard pressed to find a better meal for the money anywhere." Satisfied, the waitress continued to the register. AnDare continued "Don't worry about it. Just send your friend over when he's through, there's something I want to discuss with him.  
Yea, sure. John said absently as he got up to leave. Fifteen! I could eat for a week back home for fifteen. He was so absorbed with the shock of the meal's price that he nearly got hit by a group of motorcycles that threw up a huge cloud of dirt as they sped down the road. Dusting himself off, he went into the office building. As he started down the hall, a voice called out Stop! What do you think you're doing?  
He turned to the desk where AnDare had been sitting and saw that the afternoon shift was not another dwarf, but another man with pointed ears. I'm going to see Jane. You know, Miss Daghmanchee?  
Do you have an appointment? The man had a sharp nose and long features that were accented by the way his long black hair fell over his shoulders.  
I've already been there, this morning. I was supposed to come back after lunch. I- Just then Frank and Jane came out of her office and started toward them.  
It's okay, Sergeant, he's with me. Jane said.  
The man's face was blood red. It is not standard procedure! He is supposed to have an appointment!  
Cool out, man. I already explained- John said.  
MAN?! I have never been so insulted in my life! I will not tolerate it! I-  
Jane took it upon herself to intervene. Calm down, Sergeant! This man has never seen an elf before. It was a simple mistake.  
An elf? John exclaimed. Then he remembered the man's ears.  
Yes, an elf. Jane took John by the hand and started to lead him back to her office. John was still looking over his shoulder at the elf as they entered the office, and it wasn't until he had sat down that he realized that he had forgotten to tell Frank to go see AnDare.  
Frank! I forgot to tell him to go see AnDare. I better . . .  
Relax, he already knows. We have work to do. She had a warm smile on her face, which prompted John to forget all else and sit back down.  
Listen, Jane. I was wondering. Are you doing anything tonight?  
Jane's left eyebrow raised and she asked Are you asking me out?  
John blushed and looked away for a moment. Well, not exactly, I mean, I was just-  
Yes, I am doing something tonight. she said as she turned her attention back to the computer. I just need to ask you a few questions. What-  
You're busy? What about tomorrow night? Are you free then? John sat forward looking hopeful.  
I expect I'll probably be doing something tomorrow night as well. It depends.  
On what?  
On whether or not I enjoy our date tonight. she said and she turned back to the computer.   
Our date tonight? But I thought-  
You thought what? Look John, the sooner you let me ask you these questions, the sooner you can go get some clean clothes and a shower. I'm not going to be seen with you in public with you looking like that. Now will you let me ask these questions?  
Uh . . . yea, sure. Go ahead.  
  
  
7758 words  
  
Emperor Dackarn sat on his throne conversing quietly with his aids. His golden crown rested on the top of his bald head, supported by the two black devilish horns on his forehead and the pointed ears that he inherited from his father. He was the fourth Devlonian Elf to hold the position in as many centuries, his predecessors having been assassinated by Deagon spies at the height of their careers. The large throne room was scarcely furnished, leaving the courtesans to stand in their cliques. Aside from the normal complement of ten palace guards, there was also a squad of elite Deagàn Berserkers, who found themselves at the center of everyone's attention, particularly the Emperor's.  
Now they waited anxiously for the current Prince of the Deagons, who was on his way to the capital under flag of truce.  
"He has entered the city, my lord." said the Royal Monitor. Sitting to the Emperor's right, he wore the typical robes of a seer, with the single distinction being his crystal helm. As he spoke, the image of Aay-Paa riding his dee-maul through the city gates materialized in the air before his majesty, and all of the courtesans rushed over to get a better look.  
As Aay-Paa rode through the city streets, a group of Deagàn Berserkers took up escort formation around him. They were obviously nervous, for they all had transformed to their demonic selves; The Deagàn in the lead was close to ten feet tall, and his animal-like snout barked commands to the civilians who blocked their path. All of the Berserkers were visibly wary of the dee-maul, who's slobbering tongue ran back and forth over his six inch fangs.  
"Easy, Tuurrr. You'll be fed shortly." Aay-Paa murmured to the beast.  
"Your Majesty, Aay-Paa enters the castle." said the Monitor.  
"I can see that you imbecile. Everyone, go about your business."  
The courtesans removed themselves from the green carpet that led across the room from the vaulted double doors to the thrown, returning to their usual positions. After a moment the large doors opened, and the Monitor spoke again.  
"Aay-Paa, Prince of the Deagons, to see his Royal Majesty, Emperor Dackarn."  
Aay-Paa strode briskly into the room, ignoring the staring courtesans as he passed them. When he reached the base of the thrown, he bowed with a flourish of his black cape. "Your Highness." he said before standing again. "I have come under flag of truce in order to inform you of the marriage of your daughter, Princess Marta Dackarn to myself."  
Gasps of shock filled the room, as well as the sounds of more than a few transformations. The Emperor nearly stood at the news, and appeared genuinely surprised. After a moment his top aid, Pom Arrel (the only pure human in the palace), cleared his throat to bring the Emperor back.  
"When did this happen?" Emperor Dackarn shouted.  
"I assure you, I was as surprised as yourself. In fact, I was planning our next battle when she appeared in my private chambers to beg that I stop this senseless war. She suggested that we be married, so that I would have a legitimate claim to the thrown, thereby removing any reason for our continued conflict." said Aay-Paa. He stood for a moment studying the Emperor's face, then turned to face the courtesans and said "We wish to have an official celebration, not only of the nuptials, but of the peaceful future that is upon us. You are all invited." Turning back to the Emperor, he added "In fact, your Highness, Marta suggested that you would be honored to host such an event."  
"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" the Emperor spat.  
"Calm thyself, I have done nothing to harm your daughter. She would have come herself, were it not for the fever. She sends all her love, and asks that you accept her sincerest apologies for not notifying you sooner and in person." Aay-Paa stood patiently awaiting a response.  
"Have you any proof that what you say is true?" Pom Arrel finally asked.  
"Only this." Aay-Paa answered as he raised his hand to reveal the medallion of royalty that all Princesses wore from birth.  
Pom Arrel stepped forward to examine the piece of jewelry. Its center stone was a scarlet red, signifying that all was well in the heart of it's owner. After a moment he turned to the Emperor and said "It would appear that he speaks the truth, your Majesty."  
Once again the room filled with expressions of shock. After everyone had quieted down, all eyes turned to the Emperor.  
At long last, he sighed and asked "When does she feel would be a good time for the festival?"  
  
  
"What was that?!" Janet shouted as she struggled to climb back into her seat.  
"Ve are under attack!" Jasper shouted as everyone was thrown to their left. "Quickly! Ve must get srough ze nexus!"  
Jasper threw it into overdrive as the robot was struck again.  
"What is it?! I don't see it!" Arthur shouted as their giant vehicle bounded toward the rift.  
"Look! There it is!" Janet pointed through the view port. The robot's headlights had been destroyed, leaving the ley lines and nexus as the only source of light. As everyone scrambled for a better look, a twelve foot tall behemoth appeared between them and the rift. It had large boulders for it's torso, and rotted tree trunks for limbs. As they charged forward, they saw a gnarled clump of vines slither up it's chest and knot together on it's shoulders to form a hideous face.  
"It's a tectonic entity!" Arthur shouted. "We've got to destroy its body!"  
"Firing missilesnow!" Jasper shouted. The red glare of exhaust appeared overhead as two medium range missiles flew toward the entity. The first one hit, shattering the torso and causing the rest of the body to collapse to the ground. The second exploded a tree just before the rift.  
"What kind of omen was that attack?" Arthur mumbled as they bounded toward the rift.  
  
  
"Tapp, I can't ask you and your friends to follow us to Devlon. Your beef is with the Coalition, that's why you came along. This is my fight, and you have no obligation to me. If you want to wait, we will be back. Otherwise, good luck." Matt sat across from the goblin cyborg at their breakfast table.  
Tapp looked at Matt with a sudden intensity. After a moment he said "I talk to others first."  
"That's fine. Park and I will be leaving shortly."  
Matt watched as the goblin walked across the large dining room to the table in the corner where the others sat. There were other non-humans in the place, but everyone seemed to be keeping a wary eye on the group.  
"That is quite an unusual group, my friend."  
"Why's that, Park?"  
Park looked at Matt in surprise and asked "Are there no monster races in the world you are from?"  
With a smirk, Matt answered "Not really. I mean, other than the occasional psychopath, everybody's pretty much human. Why?"  
"On my world, one cannot travel far through the wilderness without being attacked by a group of ogres or orcs. And these are seldom without their goblin friends. To see this small group acting so civilizedit is not common."  
"I took a psychology class in high school. Between that and my favorite TV shows, this is what I've learned; if there's one thing everyone is capable of, it's breaking the norm."  
"That is quite a profound statement, Squire Matt. You will make a fine knight! A fine knight indeed!"  
Tapp had returned, and was waiting patiently for their attention. When he had it, he spoke. "Bogg hears there be Coalition troops in area. We stay and wait, maybe fight some."  
"Okay Tapp." Matt and Park stood. Shaking Tapp's tiny hand, Matt continued. "I wish you all the luck. When we return, we will come to the temple."  
"We stay near, keep in touch."  
"Good bye." Matt waved to the others, who all stood as Park and Matt left the building.  
Outside, Matt stretched as he looked at the small pyramid that served as the temple of light. Sitting on a nexus, it radiated a blue energy that was bright in contrast to the early morning shadows that covered the rest of the street.  
As they entered the pyramid, they were greeted by Red. "Are you ready? There is no time to lose!"  
"We are prepared. Our things are in our quarters."  
"Well hurry and get them! I've been waiting at the nexus for over an hour!"  
Matt and Park rushed to their rooms and gathered their things. As they ran down the hall toward the nexus, they could see Red's silhouette against the blue energy. Her arms were above her head and she was chanting in some strange language Matt had not heard before. When they were standing behind her, she uttered two final syllables and the nexus suddenly rippled. Gradually, an ovoid gate formed at it's heart, showing a stone wall with tents and shacks scattered all around it.  
"Here we go!" Red said as she stepped through the rift. When she made contact, there was a flash of light. After Matt's eyes cleared, he could see Red on the other side, waving for them to come through. He couldn't help but laugh, for she was moving quickly, like someone was fast-forwarding a movie of her. Park stepped through, then Matt followed.  
  
  
  
Janet must have been distracted the first time she passed through a rift. She looked around her. Red was busy chanting in some mysterious language; Arthur was preparing to arm the weapons; Jasper was feverously working the controls; Joey sat strapped into his chair holding one of the Dragonsaurus eggs.  
Holding the other egg, Janet wasn't sure whether or not she should be terrified or ecstatic. Either way, she could hear the blood pounding through her head as the light got brighter and brighter.  
"Here ve go!" Jasper shouted. Abruptly, there was a flash of light, followed by the sound of electricity arcing, the smell of ozone, and the abrupt impact of the robot against something hard.  
Too late, Janet realized that the abrupt impact was that of the robot falling forward. Too late, for she had already released her seat belt, and plummeted toward Jasper's seat. Luckily for the egg, Jasper's seat had turned around so that he was facing her. The egg landed in his lap, Janet in a very undignified position.  
The emergency lights came on, and Arthur turned to see Janet removing herself from on top of Jasper. "I hope that was an accident!" he hissed as he released his own belt and slid out of his seat onto the control panel.  
"Oh give me a break!"  
"Not to say zat I dit not enjoy zis, but I zink it vould be in our best interest to not repeat zis accident, Frau line."  
Looking spitefully at Arthur, Janet turned to Jasper and planted a wet one on his lips.  
"FRAU LINE!" was all that Jasper could say.  
Arthur grumbled under his breath as he climbed up between the rear seats. On his hands and knees, he crawled along the ladder to the hatch. With a turn of the wheel, the hatch fell open, revealing a blinding light that was such a surprise that Arthur lost his balance and fell off the ladder back to the control panel.  
"You in the Robot! Come out slowly with your hands in the air!" came a voice from outside.  
"Are you okay?" Janet asked as she helped Arthur to his feet.  
"I'll be fine." he answered as he leaned on his chair. Turning his attention to Red, he asked "Is this Devlon?"  
"I believe so. Still, there is only one way to be sure." Red answered. Climbing out of her seat and up to the ladder, she called ahead "I'm coming out."  
Outside stood a ten foot tall horned Deagàn with jet black skin. Upon seeing Red, he said "Red! Is it really you?!"  
Looking down upon the Deagàn, Red said "Yes Keeasei, it's me. Lend an old fox a hand?"  
Keeasei shrunk to five feet tall, and turning to his companions, said "It's Red! Princess Marta's nanny! Get a ladder!"  
Two of the Deagàn Berserkers ran off toward a tent while Keeasei turned to Red and asked "Come for the wedding?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes. Actually, I just brought my friends here to rendezvous with Marta's chosen."  
"Prince Aay-Paa?! What kind of friends are they?"  
Upon saying the name of his sworn enemy, Keeasei became his monstrous other, allowing him to help Red down without the ladder.  
"Calm yourself old friend, they are not here to see Aay-Paa, they're here to see Marta's chosen, though they don't know it yet." Red stood beside Keeasei, who stood with his hand on his sword hilt staring into the dark hatchway.  
"Princess Marta is betrothed to that scoundrel Aay-Paa. Therefore he is her chosen."  
"Marta's chosen is an Atlantean human named Matt Burroughs!"  
Janet, who had been half listening to Red's conversation as Arthur boosted her to the ladder, came out of the hatch so fast that Keeasei nearly drew his sword and killed her. Instead he caught her as she plummeted to the ground. Seeing a woman of such beauty surprised him, causing his transformation to normal height, which in turn caused him to lose his balance. The two landed in a pile, with Janet laying across Keeasei with her face to the ground. getting to her feet, Janet ignored the Deagàn and immediately began to question Red.  
"Did you say 'Matt' Burroughs?!"  
"Yes. I-"  
"How do you know my brother?!"  
"I-"  
"Is he here?! What's this about him being somebody's chosen? I thought I heard you say wedding! Is my brother getting married?! Well, answer me!"  
"If you will just calm down, I will explain everything in due time. First we must get out of the neutral zone. It is not safe here." Red turned to Keeasei, who was standing behind Janet watching as the others came down the ladder brought by his squad. "Keeasei. Is there a wagon we can use? We need to see the Emperor at once. It pertains to Aay-Paa's kidnapping of the Princess."  
"Keeasei's eyes glowed red as he growled "I knew it! That scoundrel was up to no good from the beginning!" Turning his attention back to Red, he said "Of course, Lady Red. I will accompany you myself."  
"Yes, that will make things go smoother. However, I think your squad would do best to stay and guard the robot. I shudder to think what damage the Deagon hordes could do with it, should they decide to learn what it does."  
"As you command, so I act." Keeasei answered with a quick bow of the head. He then turned to instruct his squad.  
Jasper and Joey were climbing out behind Arthur when Red suggested the squad stay with the robot. "I sink I vill stay here too. Zhere is much verk to do, for zee robot to verk again."  
"I'll stay too." Joey chimed in.  
"No Joey, I think it would be best if you came with us. It isn't safe here."  
"I agree, Lady Red. The boy will be safer with us." Keeasei chimed in.  
"Fine. Then let's get going. There isn't much time."  
  
  
As Matt's eyes focused, he saw that they had rifted into the middle of a battle! He raised his bionic arm to block the monstrous axe that was crashing down upon him, and, drawing his pistol, fired into the belly of the hideous D-bee that had attacked him. For a moment the beast stared into his face, it's fangs bared and eyes glowing red; then it's eyes rolled up into it's head and it fell to the ground.  
Picking up the creatures axe, Matt parried an attack by a similar D-bee that stood nearly fifteen feet tall. The impact sent Matt staggering back. Matt again fired his pistol. The monster paused, looking down at the hole in his abdominal cavity. With a look of surprise, the mammoth creature fell forward, nearly landing on Matt, who had to dive to his left to avoid the toppled giant.  
Getting to his feet, Matt surveyed the carnage. Six bodies lay on the ground around him, all similar to the first he had killed. Red had disappeared, and Park stood facing two more of the creatures. As Matt took aim on one of the two, he heard a voice shout:  
"NEIN! Don't shoot!"  
Matt turned to see who had yelled. Lying on its front side was what Matt recognized as an NG-M56 Multibot. Standing on its back was a blond haired man who was waving his arms in the air.  
"Stop fighting! Ve are all on zee same side! Park! It's me, Jasper Schmitt! Tammara Jayce's Fiancè!"  
Park looked at the man, then back to his two opponents. "Are these D-bee's acquaintances of yours Schmitt?"  
"Ja. Zey are Deagàn Berserkers in zee service of zee Devlonian citizens."  
Park dismissed his psi-sword, and turned to the two Deagàns. "Please, accept my humblest apologies. I am Park the Vanquisher, and this is my Squire Matt Burroughs."  
The two looked at Matt, then to each other. Abruptly they bowed with their arms in front of the heads and one of them said "Your Highness! We are at your service, my liege!"  
Matt looked to Park, who stared back in equal confusion.  
"Ah. Matt Burroughs! I sink zere is someone who vould like to see you."  
Red reappeared right next to Matt and said "Who might that be?"  
"Her." Jasper said pointing behind them.  
Coming through a gate in the large wall that Matt had first seen through the rift was a wagon being pulled by two strange looking three legged beasts. Siting on the front bench of the wagon were three people. One wore a cloak that covered them entirely. Another was a tall, dark complected man that looked strangely familiar to Matt. When he looked at the third, Matt dropped his pistol in shock, and a tear began to well in his eye.  
"Janet?"  
"MATT!"  
"JANET!" Matt rushed forward to meet the wagon. As he reached it's side, his sister jumped from the wagon and landed in his open arms.  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" Janet sobbed.  
"I found you! I can't believe it! It's really you!" Matt sobbed. "Let me look at you!"  
The two broke their embrace and looked each other over, taking in what changes the past few months of adventure had brought them. "There's someone I want you to meet." Janet said turning to the wagon. "This is Arthur, My fiance."  
Arthur stepped down from the wagon and, shaking Matt's hand, said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You look just like your father."  
Matt looked at the two of them standing together, and realized why he had seemed familiar. "The statue!"  
"What? What statue?" Janet asked.  
"Dad! He's been working on a statue in his secret workshop for years. It's of the both of you!" Matt answered.  
"Secret workshop? What are you talking about, Matt?"  
"There will be time for catching up later," said the hooded figure still on the wagon. "Right now, there are more important matters to attend to."  
Annoyed, Matt asked "Like what?"  
"This." answered the figure as she removed her hood.   
"Oh my!" said the Red who had accompanied Matt as she passed out in shock.  
Matt turned to the stranger to see what was so frightening; the stranger was Red!  
  
  
"So that's why we came to Devlon. We were going to start looking for you after we saved Calvin's daughter from Colonel Lyboc." Matt looked across the table at his sister. "I still can't believe it! It's just so fantastic!"  
"I know!" Janet said as she reached across the table and grasped her brothers hand. They sat in a large hallway, with Arthur beside Janet, and Park beside Matt. Jasper leaned against the wall near the door behind Matt, while Joey was curled up in an overstuffed chair at the end of the table.  
"Arthur told me that we would meet again someday, when dad took us back to 1975 to raise us, but I hadn't dared hope that it would be so soon!" Janet said.  
The two reached across the table to hug once again. When they parted, Janet's Red came through the door behind Matt and Park.  
"How is she? Will she be okay?" Matt asked, referring to his own Red, who was resting in the next room.  
"She will be fine. You forget that she and I are one in the same. What she is experiencing now, so I experienced in my past." Red answered.  
"I'm having a little trouble with this, Red. Do you mean to tell me that all that time, in Splynn, and in the Haunted Valley, you knew what was going to happen? Why did you let Jasper shoot us down?" Janet asked.  
Sitting down at the table to the left of Matt, Red answered. "I did not know everything that was going to happen. I only knew what I had been told by my future self; that I would meet a young woman named Janet, and that an Atlantean would escort us here, to Devlon."  
Matt was hit with a wave of deja vu; He had come to the future after viewing a video made by his future self explaining how he was to proceed. "So what happens now? To the younger you, I mean?" he asked, pointing toward the door.  
"When she wakes, I will converse with her, and she will leave Devlon." Red answered.  
"But how will she get to the past?" Matt asked.  
"This I cannot tell you, for it involves more of your future." Red said. As Matt started to ask another question, she shushed him with her hand, and said "If I were to explain, it might affect your course of action. Please, do not ask any more questions." With that Red stood. "I must converse with the Emperor. Meanwhile, I suggest that you all get some rest. You have a long and perilous Journey ahead of you." Red bowed her head to Matt and left through the door opposite the one to the room where her younger self slept. Everyone was quiet for a moment, contemplating what she had said. Eventually, Arthur broke the silence.  
"I talked with the head of the Deagàn Berserkers, what was his name?"  
"Keeasei, honey." Janet answered.  
"Yea, him. He said that our best chance to infiltrate Aay-Paa's fortress, would be to pose as slaves captured in battle." Arthur said.  
"And how does he propose we accomplish this feat?" Park asked.  
"He says they have informants who warn them when the Deagons are planning to raid the neutral zone for breeding stock. He says we should go to the town that will be attacked, and pose as peasants. When we are captured, we will be taken before Aay-Paa. Once there, we will make our escape with the aid of his spy-friends."  
"Wait a minute- 'breeding stock'?" Janet asked warily.  
"Yea. It seems that Deagons cannot reproduce amongst themselves, so they need to kidnap Devlonians in order to reproduce." Arthur explained.  
"I have heard this before, when I was a child in Palladium. Whenever an evil Devlonian parents a child, it is born a Deagon, so that their evil ways will be exposed. Legend says that these evil Devlonians serve as spies for the Deagon prince. In order to conceal their identities, the prince will take the normal child of two slaves and switch it with his spy's offspring." Park said.  
"How tragic." Janet said.  
"At any rate, we have a plan for getting to Aay-Paa. The question is, can we depend on Keeasei's friends." Arthur said.  
"I don't think we have much choice." Matt answered.  
Jasper spoke up. "Perhaps zee frualines should stay here. Zis is going to be dangerous."  
"I agree." Matt chimed in.  
"Stay behind? I don't think so, Matthew Burroughs! We're all in this together. Besides, you're going. What can you do that I can't?" Janet asked. Memories of their constant contests as children to see who was better at everything came to mind.  
"Can you kill someone?" Matt snapped. Before Janet could answer, he continued. "I have, and It's no picnic, let me tell you! If you get out there and can't follow through, you'll not only be endangering yourself, you'll be endangering the rest of us as well."  
"I think your brother's right, honey." Arthur said to Janet's surprise. "The rest of us are hardened warriors. Besides, I don't want to lose you."  
"And neither do I, sis. I came this far to find you, and I don't want to lose you now." Matt added, taking his sister's hand again.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Janet said pulling away from Matt and standing. "I'm in perfect shape, I'm a black belt in Tae Kwan Do, and I have these" Janet said as she touched the tattoo on her wrist. Instantly a flaming sword appeared in her left hand. She waved it in the air above the table for a moment and then dismissed it. "I am not staying here with all these pansy aristocrats while my men go off to battle. You can't make me!" Janet sat back down at the table. "Besides, you need me to go along."  
"Why's that?" Matt asked.  
"Because your plan revolves around getting kidnapped as breeding stock. And I am the best breeding stock here!"  
Janet crossed her arms and sat back grinning.  
The four men looked from one to another for a moment, then Arthur spoke.  
"She does have a point. Aay-Paa is sure to want first crack at a beauty like Janet."  
Matt studied Arthur's face. Finally he said "Okay, she can go, but on one condition;"  
"What's that?" Janet asked.  
"You have to let someone teach you how to use that sword. I already lost one arm, I don't need you cutting off the other!"  
  
  
"Prince, the chosen one is still in the capital city."  
Aay-Paa sat high upon his devlonian-elf-skull throne, leering down at the cloaked figure before him. "Stop calling me that! I think it's about time you addressed me by my proper title Lord Emperor!"  
The plain figure stood motionless, his hands crossed within his sleeves. His face was covered by the hood of his cloak, and no features could be seen, aside from the end of the breathing apparatus which he used to disguise his voice. Unimpressed, he said in his gravelly voice "You have not ascended to the thrown yet, my liege."  
"A mere formality, my spy. Once the princess births our child, the Emperor will fall ill with a heretofore unknown illness."  
"And how will this be accomplished, Lord Emperor?"  
For a moment Aay-Paa thought he could detect a note of sarcasm in the spy's voice. "That is not important. What will be, however, is the origin of said illness." Aay-Paa studied the figure.  
Finally the spy broke down, and, with a hint of impatience, he asked "And what might that be, Master?"  
Master! I like that as well! "After exhausting every means of treatment, it will appear as though the Emperor will be at the end of his illustrious career." As Aay-Paa continued, he stood, and with a flourish of his cape, strode down the four steps from his thrown and past the spy. "Then, when all hope is lost, I will come forward, and save the Empire."  
The figure turned, and, facing Aay-Paa's back, said "By placing your child on the thrown?"  
Aay-Paa stood for a moment, as if contemplating this idea. Abruptly, he began to laugh maniacally. Turning back toward his thrown, Aay-Paa placed his clawed black hand on the spy's shoulder and said "This is why I am the successor to the thrown, and you are merely my servant." The spy visibly shuddered at Aay-Paa's touch, but the tyrant paid no attention as he continued. "You see, if I were to so brazenly place my new-born child on the thrown, I would surely have to rule in his stead, as the child would be far too young to do the job itself. This would be an obvious ploy, and therefore, someone amongst their ranks would have a plan to counter this action." Aay-Paa climbed back to his thrown, stood looking off into space beyond his spy, then sat with another flourish of his cape. At length, he continued. "No, that course of action would be to easily foreseen. Instead, I will do the unexpected." A fiendish grin crossed his hideous face. "When all hope is lost, I will come forward with the traitors responsible for the Emperor's illness!" He looked at the spy expectantly.  
The spy opened his arms in exclamation, revealing black gauntlet covered hands and asked in an exasperated tone "Who, Lord Emperor?"  
You are a careful one, my spy, whoever you are. That is good. "The chosen, and his band of outlaws, of course!" Aay-Paa laughed again. In the middle of his laughter, he continued. "It will come out that the Emperor has a genetically engineered virus, which uses the DNA of the chosen!"  
"But how is this possible, my Liege?" asked the spy, who again crossed his arms.  
Aay-Paa's laughter stopped abruptly as he said "By this!" Snapping his fingers, a three foot tall Deagon servant rushed forward with a red silk pillow. On it was something covered by a black silk handkerchief. Taking the object from the pillow, Aay-Paa dismissed the servant and held his secret out to the spy. "Go on, take it." he urged, with a look of mock-indifference on his face.  
The spy stepped forward and extended his arms together, so Aay-Paa could place the object in his hands. As Aay-Paa did so, he pulled the handkerchief away with a flourish, revealing a gnarled, partially decomposed human hand! The spy jumped back in shock, and the hand fell, bouncing down the stairs, and rolling to a halt on the floor at the spy's feet.  
Laughter filled the dark hall, as Prince Aay-Paa and his minions reveled in the spy's disgust. Abruptly, Aay-Paa raised his hand, and there was silence. Sitting back in his thrown, he said "Now you must go, and bring me the chosen, and his little band of would-be heroes."  
  
  
"What happened to Red?"  
Arthur and Janet were sparing with bokken in the far corner of their apartment's spacious living room, and did not seem to hear Matt's question. Park sat at the table near the door, dutifully typing something on his portable computer. Not looking up, he said "No one has seen her since she talked to his Highness."  
Matt sat down across from Park. Watching his sister press an attack toward Arthur, he asked "What are you doing?"  
Park typed one last word and turned his computer toward Matt. "This is the Code of Chivalry. All cyber-knights must learn and live by the code."  
Matt looked at the screen. "So these are the rules you live by?" Matt asked.  
"Yes, and so shall you, if you are to become a cyber-knight." Park answered. He turned the computer back to himself.  
Matt sighed, and after a moment, he spoke. "Park, we have to talk."  
Park looked at Matt. Seeing his seriousness, Park put his computer away. "What is it Squire?"  
Matt looked down at the table as he spoke. "I don't think I want to be a cyber-knight."  
Park's expression did not waver, he just sat and stared at Matt, who continued. "I appreciate what you've done for me, and I thank you for being my friend, but I just don't think I want to go around being a hero."  
"But, friend, you have had greatness thrust upon you. It is not something you choose, it is something you are."  
Matt looked at Park for some time, then turned to watch his sister fight. At length, he spoke again. "If I have to be a hero, so be it. But I can't commit myself to those ideals. I just don't have that much faith in the 'good triumphs over all evil' theory. It's just not that cut and dry. I'm sorry."  
Park sat back and turned to watch the sparring. "It is okay, Matt. You do not have to be my Squire, and you do not have to become a cyber-knight. I will still fight by your side."  
Matt turned back to Park as Janet and Arthur stopped sparring and began kissing. "Thanks. Your a good friend."  
  
  
Matt stood next to Emperor Dackarn as the group assembled for departure. Park was guarding the door, making sure that no passers-by accidentally stumbled into the small house that served as their staging area. Beside the Emperor was Keeasei, and the only other people in the room were the Emperor's aid, Pom Arrel, and Joey, who sat in the corner playing a portable video game.  
The house stood on a small side street in the town of Yowding, moronicly close to the Deagon border of the neutral zone. Raids were frequent into towns like this, which, as the group had approached the town, struck Matt as absurd. If the Deagons like to raid the neutral zone, why would any sane person live there? he had asked, to which the emperor had explained The Deagon hordes raid much deeper into our kingdom than just the neutral zone. However, many of the original settlers of such towns are the loved ones of those who were taken as slaves during raids. Today's residents have known no other life or home than the one they have here. Matt didn't ask any more questions for the rest of their trip.  
Matt was still contemplating this while he addressed the Emperor while they waited. "Red should be arriving with the others any moment now, Sir." Matt said, feeling uncomfortable being this close to the ruler of a world.  
"Relax, my boy, relax. You're going to be my son, soon, so you'd better get used to being around me." the Emperor said, patting Matt on the back. "In fact, I'd like you to call me 'father', if you don't mind."  
Park opened the door and four cloaked figures entered the room. Red removed her hood and bowed to the Emperor. "My lord, we are prepared to leave."  
"Good, then. There's just one more thing. I want Pom to go with you."  
Pom was startled. "But, my liege, my place is at your side. I-"  
"Pom, you are my most trusted advisor. I want you to go along and find out as much as you can about the treatment of slaves by those Deagon beasts."  
"My lord, perhaps I should go instead. With all due respect, Arrel is hardly adequate for the task." Keeasei protested.  
Pom immediately began shaking his head in agreement. "He's right, my lord. He is far better suited to the task. Let him go."  
Emperor Dackarn looked at his sniveling friend and with a sigh, said "I am sorry, but I have already decided. Keeasei is known throughout Devlon as the head of my elite guard. He would be recognized in an instant. Whereas you, my friend," the Emperor put his arm over Pom's shoulder, "are just another human to the Deagons. Until you are brought before Aay-Paa, you will be treated as such, and that is what I need you to do."  
Matt looked at Park, who seemed annoyed at the prospect of having to drag along a coward like Pom, as did Arthur. Janet, however, had a smirk on her face.  
"Don't worry, Pom," Janet said stepping forward to take his hand, "we'll take good care of you."  
Pom was speechless. All he could do was pull his hand away from Janet while looking at the angered face of Arthur.  
"Then it is settled." Emperor Dackarn put his hands on Matt's shoulders and said "The attack is supposed to happen tonight. According to our spies, you should arrive in the Deagon Capital just as Aay-Paa is preparing to leave for the festival. No doubt he will wish to gloat over his new slaves. When you go before him, you must be ready. Good luck and Gods speed." Emperor Dackarn turned to Joey and said "How would you like to have a bowl of ice cream?"  
Joey looked at the Emperor like he was some kind of moron and said "Why does everybody have to treat me like a stupid little kid? You can just say 'It's time to go, Joey'."  
"Joey! You vill show respect!" Jasper snapped.  
The Emperor sighed and shook his head. "It's okay, he is only a child." He shook everyone's hand, and bidding a final farewell, pulled the hood of his own cloak over his head and followed Keeasei and Joey out into the moonlit street.  
  
  
Matt walked through the crowded market and watched as the Devlonians haggled over the prices of their wares. What an incredible place. It'll take some getting used to, being the 'Prince'. He turned down the alley that led to the back door of the apartment. When are those blasted Deagons going to attack?  
As he opened the door, he was immediately aware that something was amiss. Janet sat at the table facing the door, wearing a worried look on her face. Park was asleep on a cot in the corner, and Red sat between the door and Janet, wearing her hood. "Where're the others?"  
"Their whereabouts are the least of your concerns, Chosen." came a gravelly voice from the hooded figure Matt now realized wasn't Red.  
"Janet! Get down!" Matt yelled as he reached for his pistol. Abruptly, the cloaked figure vanished! Matt rushed forward, opening his mouth to speak, but never had the chance to utter a word. As the world went black, Matt was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his neck.  
  
  
"Wake up, slave!"  
A cloven hoof impacted with Matt's right side, waking him with a spasm of pain.  
"Leave him alone you monster!" Janet snapped as she helped Matt to his feet.  
The Deagon guard leered at Janet. "You'll get your turn, Missy. Just you wait."  
As the guard moved on, Matt tried to get his bearings. "Where?"  
"We're somewhere in the Deagon wastelands. Are you okay?" Janet supported his weight, putting his right arm over her shoulder.  
"I'll be okay. I don't think anything's broken." Matt pulled away from her and looked around. They were in a barren valley, with probably 200 Devlonians. Deagons walked along the line kicking their captives, making them get to their feet. Everyone was connected by a long chain that threaded through rings on the tight metal collars around their necks. "How long have I been out?"  
"I'm not sure. After they got you, I was close behind. I think they may have used zombitrons on us." Janet answered, rubbing the small of her neck.  
"Zombi-whats?" Matt asked, rubbing his own neck.  
"Zombitrons. They're parasites that look like tennis balls with legs. They make you passive and easy to control."  
Matt noticed that his sister was not wearing the same clothes that she had had on before. Now she wore a course brown dress that looked to be one size fits all. Then Matt realized that everyone, including himself, wore the same thing.  
"I guess they figure they can get better use out of our clothes. I didn't see what they did with your pistol, but that guy up on the hill has your armor." Janet said.  
Matt turned and saw a group of Deagons on the hill with the robed figure that he had mistaken for Red. "Who is he? Did you see his face?" He asked as he watched the figure yell at the Deagons.  
"He was wearing some kind of mask." Janet answered.  
"There's something familiar about him the way he stands" Matt stared for a moment longer, then turned back to his sister. "What happened to the others?"  
"I don't know. When I got up, Park was out cold on the cot and that guy was sitting at the table. He said that he'd been waiting for this for some time."  
"Waiting for what?"  
"Our capture, I guess. I think this whole thing was a setup from the start."  
"I don't know Keeasei seems pretty loyal to me."  
"So, his contact must be a triple agent. Think about it Matt; they didn't come barging into the village taking people until after we'd been captured quietly. They knew who and where we were."  
Matt looked at his sister. "You're right. We've been set up. But by who? It had to be one of the group; It wasn't Park, that's certain. You're too good a judge of character for it to have been Arthur How well do you know Jasper?"  
Just then, a horn trumpeted from somewhere up ahead, and one of the Deagons yelled "Move, slaves!"  
Janet was jerked forward as the line began moving, Matt right behind her. After they had gotten into the rhythm, Janet answered Matt.  
"He did shoot us down I guess he was just so charming that I never thought to question his sincerity. Red was the one who suggested we go with him"  
"And now that I recall, Park told me that he was engaged to Tam back in the circus."  
Janet laughed at this, confusing Matt.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry. It's just that we travel into the future, where the world is over-run by freaks, and you, being somewhat normal, end up joining the circus."  
Matt thought about this and a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of ironic."  
"No talking, slave!" yelled a Deagon from behind Matt. Abruptly Matt felt the searing pain of a whip on his back, sending him down to his knees. As Matt got up, the Deagon brought his hand back to knock him down again, but there was a sudden flash, and the monster burst into flame.  
Matt jerked away from the poor creature as it began running around in circles screaming in agony. One of the other Deagon's came over to the burning one and with one quick slice, lopped off his flaming head.  
Turning back to the front of the line, Matt saw the robed figure hovering in the air where everyone could see.  
"Hear me, all of you worthless beasts! No one shall lay a hand on those two prisoners! If you do your fate will not be as merciful!"  
The Deagons bowed to the robed figure, then began to organize the ragged line of slaves. As the line began to move, Matt whispered to Janet "Maybe our plan isn't compromised just yet. If we can figure out a way to escape once we reach Carnaag, we may still be able to defeat Aay-Paa."  
"Take a look at the back of my neck." Janet whispered back to him.  
Matt carefully lifted the long brown hair from his sister's shoulders, revealing a tattoo of a flaming knife with wings and a snake coiled around it.  
"I had thought Red was mistaken when she first told me that I had received my fourth tattoo. This one comes back when I throw it, and I have a sneaking suspicion that it can do quite a bit of damage to these Deagon characters." Janet whispered as Matt returned her hair to it's resting place. "When the time comes, I'll be ready to break us loose."  
"Good thing. Now all we can do is wait." And pray, Matt added to himself.  
  
  
  
"Pudge! Bring me that jar of eyes!"  
Pudge leapt from the table and scampered across the massive kitchen. Rofitts skittered out of the way as Pudge began dragging the step ladder from the it's place in the corner to the shelves that lined the north wall. As his tiny legs struggled to leap from step to step, his great horn caught on the bottom of the top step, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor.  
"Pudge! Be quick about it! The stew is beginning to boil, you incompetent pile of rofitt droppings!" screamed the cook as he picked up a giant spoon and began to stir the bubbling liquid that filled the large cauldron in the center of the room. Standing on a large ladder so that he could reach the edge of the cauldron, the Devlonian-human could see almost every part of his kitchen; every part except the the shelves that Pudge was searching.   
Pudge grunted an acknowledgement as he took a large jar of eyes from the shelf and placed it on the top of the step ladder between his legs so as not to lose his balance while climbing down. After working his way to the bottom he ran across the kitchen to deliver the eyes to the chef who was now at the bottom of his own ladder.  
Pudge! How many times do I have to tell you?! Put things back where you find them! Snapped the chef.  
Pudge stood for a moment with a confused look on his demonic face. Still confused he reached out to take the jar back from the chef, who jerked it back and said Not the eye's you bumbling son of a dee-maul, the step ladder!  
Nearly gouging the cooks rear with his great horn as he nodded an understanding, Pudge scrambled back across the kitchen to where he had left the step ladder. Before dragging the step ladder back to the corner, Pudge glanced around him conspiratorially, then with the greatest of care removed a slip of parchment from beneath the bottom step. Unfolding it he looked around once more than read the note:  
Pudge-  
Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Rest assured that you will be rewarded.  
  
Pudge hopped up and down in glee. Then he stopped and carefully folded the parchment and placed it under his belt. Putting the stepladder away, Pudge worked his way back up onto the table just in time to catch the jar being tossed at him by the cook. He caught the jar with a grunt and set it down as he had countless times before, save for one small difference. . . this time he could smile.  



End file.
